L'amour à l'année
by maaya-san
Summary: Tsuunami m'as donner la permission d'emprunter son idée de faire un couple pour chaque saison... Même chez les ninjas à 17 ans le coeur prends sa place et les sentiments se développe. Hiver: NaruHina Printemps: ShikaTema Été: SasuSaku automne: NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

**Hiver – Hinata/Naruto**

: Naruto-kun ?

Le blond se retourna.

Naruto : Ha ! Hinata-chan ! comment tu vas ?

Hinata : Je… Je vais bien et toi ?

Naruto : Super bien !

Hinata frissonna sous son manteau elle resserra celui-ci contre elle.

Naruto : Tu as froid ?

Hinata : Oui… il ne fait pas très chaud

Naruto : Viens on va marcher ça va te réchauffer.

Hinata : Ha… Hai

Ils marchèrent un moment.

Naruto : Hinata-chan ?

Hinata : Oui ?

Naruto : Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors par ce temps ?

Hinata : Je… Je me suis enfui en douce

Naruto : Nani ?

Hinata : Mon père… Il ne voulait plus me lâcher avec ses… Entraînement… Alors je suis parti… En douce…

Naruto : Je t'aurais jamais cru capable de faire ça

Hinata _étonner_ : Pourquoi ?

Naruto : Parce que tu n'es pas du genre à tenir tête a ton père

Hinata : Oui… Enfin… Je me suis amélioré… J'ai changé…

Naruto : C'est vrai que tu as changé, tu es moins Timide… Et tu es plus jolie.

Cette remarque eu pour effet de faire rougir la jeune Hyûga.

Naruto : Je dois y aller, Sakura-chan et Sasuke m'attendent pour s'entraîner

Hinata : Matane Naruto-kun

Naruto : Matane Hinata-chan

L'enfant renard partit en courant. Hinata rentra chez elle.

Hinata : Tadaima !

Neji : Ton père n'a pas aimé que tu files en douce.

Hinata : Oh…

Neji : Moi je trouve ça bien jouer pour que tu réussisse a partir sans qu'il ne s'en rendre conte faut être douer

Hinata : Je me suis entraîné toute ma vie à être invisible.

Neji : Faudra que tu m'apprennes

Hinata : Euh… Si tu veux…

Neji : Tu viens prendre un chocolat chaud avec moi ?

Hinata : Hai !

Hinata suivit son cousin dans la cuisine.

Hiashi : Hinata !

Hinata : Otoosan…

Neji : Vous voulez un chocolat chaud mon oncle

Hiashi : Volontiers, Hinata pourquoi tu es parti en plein entraînement

Hinata : Je voulais prendre l'air

Hiashi : Tu aurais du attendre que notre entraînement soit terminer

Neji : Moi je la trouve douer

Hiashi : Pourquoi ça ?

Neji : Filer en douce lorsqu'on s'entraîne avec vous mon oncle c'est impossible vous nous repérer immédiatement.

Hiashi : Et alors ?

Neji : Hinata est partit sans se faire voir c'est un exploits, j'aimerais bien qu'elle m'apprennent d'ailleurs.

Hiashi : C'est vrai ça… Comment tu t'y est pris ?

Hinata : Lorsque j'étais petite ou lorsque j'étais à l'Académie j'ai appris à me faire toute petite… Invisible mais en étant toujours là.

Hiashi : Bon, la prochaine fois préviens moi

Hinata : Hai…

Hiashi : J'ai des choses a faire au revoir

Neji : Mon oncle votre chocolat chaud

Hiashi : À oui merci

Hiashi attrapa la tasse que lui tendait Neji et partit le garçon s'assit en face de sa cousine et lui donna une tasse. Hinata attrapa la tasse a deux main et souffla sur le liquide fumant avant d'en prendre une gorgé.

Neji : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait dehors ?

Hinata : J'ai marché

Neji : Et ? t'as pas marcher pendant une heure

Hinata : J'ai rencontrer Naruto-kun on a discuter et il est partit s'entraîner.

Neji : Vous avez parler de quoi

Hinata : De pas grand chose je lui ai dit que j'étais partit en douce, il ne voulait pas me croire mais il a finit par capitulé

Neji : Evidemment quand on pense que toi Hinata Hyûga tu as filé en douce sous le nez de Hiashi Hyûga c'est assez difficile a croire

Hinata : Je sais

Neji : J'avais tort lors de l'examen pour devenir Chûnin tu peux changer et tu l'as même fait autrefois tu n'aurais jamais fait sa.

Hinata : Merci

Ils discutèrent un moment puis Neji partit Tenten voulait s'entraîner au tire dans la neige et Neji avait accepter de l'aider. Après un souper rapide Hinata se fit un chocolat chaud et le versa dans un thermos (On va dire que sa existe) qu'elle glissa dans son sac. Puis elle partit. Elle portait un sac à épaule. Elle sortit du village et s'arrêta près du lac en plein milieu de la forêt…

Naruto était rester plus longtemps a s'entraîner. Il marchait dans la forêt lorsqu'il vit des traces de pas dans la neige qui partait en direction du lac. Curieux il suivit silencieusement les traces. Il arriva près du lac et se cacha derrière les rochers. Il vit Hinata assises sur un rocher a quelque mètre de lui. Elle attachait ses patins.(Je suppose qu'il y a des patins a Konoha) Il était blanc et la lame avait l'air parfaitement aiguisé. Elle sortit un Mp3(On va dire que sa aussi sa existe) et glissa les écouteur dans ses oreilles avant de le mettre en marche. Elle se leva et glissa sur le lac gelée. Son mp3 dans la poche de son manteau, elle glissait sur l'eau gracieusement et habilement. Il remarqua rapidement qu'elle avait fermé les yeux elle se laissait bercer par la musique et tournait et avançait sur la glace comme si elle l'avait toujours fait. Naruto s'assit sur le rocher près de sac de la Hyûga et la regarda glisser souplement sur la glace…

Hinata se laissait bercer par la musique, elle tournait et allait de reculait, mais elle ne s'en rendait même pas conte. Elle se sentait bien, elle aimait patiner depuis qu'elle était petite sa mère lui avait montré.

« Même si tu deviens ninja, tu es d'abord et avant tout une femme et une femme doit rester belle et gracieuse je suis sûr que tu sauras une merveilleuse patineuse et je vais t'apprendre à le faire »

Sa mère avait passé plusieurs soirs à apprendre à sa fille à patiner. Hinata était en effet très doué pour le patin. Quelque temps plus tard sa mère était morte d'une maladie qui l'avait torturé pendant plusieurs semaine. Hinata soupira et s'arrêta, elle glissa jusqu'au milieu de la glace avant de ne plus bouger. Sa mère lui manquait énormément c'était la seule qui ne la traitait pas comme l'héritière du camp Hyûga, elle était la seule qui avait traité Hinata comme une jeune fille de son age qui avait des problèmes et des rêves. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda les étoiles, elle se retourna et son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'elle vit Naruto qui la regardait avec le sourire. Naruto lui fit un signe de la main, elle s'approcha doucement de lui. Elle avait retirer ses écouteurs.

Naruto : Salut Hinata-chan !

Hinata _embarrassé_ : Naruto-kun ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Naruto : J'ai vu les empreintes de pas dans la neige et sa ma conduit jusqu'à toi

Hinata _embarrassé_ : Tu es là depuis longtemps ?…

Naruto : Depuis que tu as commencer à patiner

Hinata _rougissant _: Ha…

Naruto : Tu patines super bien !

Hinata : C'est ma mère qui m'a appris

Naruto : Je te trouve très jolie quand tu patines

Hinata rougit à nouveau violemment. Naruto sourit.

Naruto : Je savais pas que tu patinais.

Hinata : Non… Neji est le seul à savoir… Il vient avec moi parfois…

Naruto : Je patinerais bien avec toi mais je sais pas le faire

Hinata : Tu veux que je t'apprenne

Naruto : J'ai pas de patin

Hinata : J'ai ceux de Neji dans le sac

Naruto : Ceux de Neji ? pourquoi tu les traînes ?

Hinata : Parce qu'on va souvent patiné ensemble, et que sa ne sert a rien de les retirer puisque je ne me sers pas de se sac pour autre chose et qu'on va y retourner, ce soir il devait aidé Tenten a s'entraîner.

Naruto : Ok… Je te préviens je suis sur que je serais nul

Hinata sourit. Naruto sortit les patins et les enfila, et les attacha. Il se leva, mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'équilibre. Hinata attrapa ses mains pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Elle l'entraîna sur la glace avec le sourire.

Hinata : Un pied après l'autre tu vois ses pas si dur.

Naruto : Normal puisque tu me tiens

Hinata sourit amusé et lâcha le ninja qui étonnait tomba sur la jeune femme qui arriva non sans mal à garder l'équilibre.

Hinata éclata de rire, Naruto joignit son rire au sien et continua d'essayer de patiner.

Après plusieurs minutes, il arriva enfin à avancer sans Hinata.

Hinata : Tu vois tu y arrives

Naruto : Ouais mais je me mesurais pas à toi dans une compétition.

Hinata sourit. Elle lui attrapa les mains et accéléra.

Naruto : Hey je suis pas aussi douer que Neji moi

Hinata : Je te tiens, fais moi confiance

Naruto regarda la jeune femme, elle lui souriait. Elle était très mignonne lorsqu'elle souriait de cette façon. L'enfant renard se surprit alors à penser qu'il serait près a patiner tout les soirs et a s'acheter ses propres patins juste pour la revoir sourire de cette façon.

La voix douce de la jeune femme le tira de sa rêverie.

Hinata _amusé _: Naruto-kun ?

Naruto : Oui ?

Hinata : Arrête de rêver tu vas tomber

Naruto : Quoi ?

Effectivement il réalisa que s'était Hinata qui lui permettait de tenir debout car il allait tomber, il essaya de se redresser, mais ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Il tomba sur le dos en plein milieu de la glace entraînant Hinata avec lui. La jeune femme était coucher sur le torse du jeune homme qui se frottait l'arrière de la tête qui avait frappé contre la glace.

Naruto _embarrassé _: Désoler Hinata-chan.

Hinata commença à rire. Naruto la regarda rire, elle était tellement belle lorsqu'elle riait. Naruto sourit. Hinata se redressa.

Hinata : Désoler je dois être lourde

Naruto : Non ! Tu es super légère

Naruto disait vrai Hinata était extrêmement légère. Hinata se remit sur ses pieds et tendit la main a Naruto. Après une heure, ils s'arrêtèrent. Il s'assirent sur les rocher et retirèrent les patins. La nuit était tomber et il faisait noir la seule lumière était produite par les rayons de la lune sur la neige. Il faisait froid.

Hinata : Tu veux du chocolat chaud ?

Naruto : Euh… Oui volontiers

Hinata sortit deux tasse du sac. Elle versa le contenue du thermos dans les deux gobelets. Elle tendit une des tasses à Naruto et il la prit avec le sourire.

Naruto : C'est toi qu'il la fait ?

Hinata : Oui

Naruto : Il est super bon

Hinata : Merci

Naruto : C'est la vérité

Hinata sourit au jeune ninja. Elle termina de ranger ses affaires et ils partirent. Naruto la raccompagna au manoir Hyûga.

Naruto : On sait bien amuser

Hinata : Oui

Naruto : On devrait remettre ça

Hinata : Tu vas devoir t'acheter des patins dans ce cas

Naruto : J'irais en acheter demain

Hinata sourit et Naruto lui rendit son sourire.

Hinata : Oyasuminasai Naruto-kun

Naruto : Oyasuminasai Hinata-chan

Hinata entra, elle flottait sur un nuage, Neji fut le seul à s'en rendre conte…

Les jours passèrent Naruto retrouvait Hinata sur l'étang tous les soirs. Un soir, elle ne vient pas elle était en mission Naruto s'ennuyait, il n'aimait pas patiner seul.

Il retourna chez lui. Hinata lui manquait avec son joli sourire qui ne la quittait jamais lorsqu'elle patinait, elle essayait d'apprendre à Naruto à patiner a reculons mais il n'était pas très douer, lorsqu'il tombait, il remarquait a chaque fois qu'elle lui lançait le même sourire d'encouragement. Elle était tellement belle. Lorsqu'il la faisait tomber, elle répondait toujours à ses excuses par un éclat de rire, son rire cristallin qu'il aimait temps entendre. Plus d'une fois il avait eu envi de saisir ses lèvres, de l'embrasser, chaque fois qu'elle s'était retrouver sur lui parce qu'il l'avait fait tomber. Évidemment il ne l'avait pas fait, il avait bien trop peur de sa réaction il adorait chaque moment qu'il passait seul tout les deux sur le lac, il refusait de laisser ses pulsions gâcher tout sa…

Naruto revenait de son entraînement. Il faisait presque nuit, il repéra des traces dans la neige sont cœur fit un bond se pourrait t'il qu'Hinata soit de retour ?

: Naruto ?

Naruto : Oui Sakura-chan ?

Sakura : Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Naruto : Rien

Sakura : Si tu le dis

Ils arrivèrent en ville et il laissa Sakura avec Sasuke, il partit chez lui. Il mit ses patins dans son sac et partit. Lorsqu'il arriva au lac il faisait sombre mais il reconnu la silhouette d'Hinata sur la glace.

Naruto : Konbanwa Hinata-chan !

Hinata s'arrêta. Il la vit sourire.

Hinata : Konbanwa Naruto-kun

Naruto : Tu es revenu

Hinata : Il y a quelque heure, tu t'entraînais alors je ne voulais pas te déranger

Naruto se laissa tomber sur un rocher.

Naruto : Comment c'était ta mission ?

Hinata : Bien j'ai apprit une nouvelle technique

Naruto : Tu me l'as montre ?

Hinata : Oui

Hinata sourit à nouveau Naruto lui rendit son sourire. Hinata commença a avancer sur la glace, elle tourna et tourna encore elle sauta et avança avant de sauter encore. Naruto la regardait intriguer.

Hinata s'arrêta finalement de patiner. Elle enchaîna quelque signe et murmura assez fort pour que Naruto entende ses parole.

Hinata : Hikari no jutsu (le jutsu de la lumière Si je me trompe pas je viens de l'inventer)

Les derniers trait de patin qu'elle avait fait commencèrent a s'illuminer Naruto reconnu alors le pictogramme de la lumière.

光

Hinata avait tracer le pictogramme sur la glace avant de lancer son jutsu maintenant toute la glace brillait d'une fine lumière bleuté.

Naruto rejoignis Hinata sur la glace.

Naruto : C'est génial ce truc

Hinata : Ça ne sert à rien pendant un combat mais pendant une mission c'est bien

Naruto : C'est bien la nuit pour patiner aussi.

Hinata : Oui

Ils commencèrent à patiner. Hinata essayait toujours d'apprendre à Naruto à patiner de dos.

Après quelque minute, il tomba sur le dos entraînant la jeune Hyûga avec lui.

Naruto : Tu vois bien je suis un cas perdu

Hinata : Mais non tout le monde peut apprendre avec de la volonté.

Naruto : Pas moi on dirait

Hinata : Mais oui aller debout.

Naruto se redressa, il était rendu douer pour se lever après être tombé. Hinata se plaça derrière lui, elle mit son pied gauche à gauche de celui de Naruto et répéta la même chose avec le droit. Naruto était plutôt embarrassé, mais Hinata n'avait pas l'air de porter attention au fait que son pied gauche était entre ceux de Naruto et qu'elle était appuyer sur la taille du garçon.

Hinata : Lorsque je vais bouger mon pied tu vas imiter mes mouvements d'accord?

Naruto : Euh… D'accord…

Hinata commença à patiner de dos Naruto imitait tant bien que mal les mouvements de la kunoichi.

Hinata : Tu vois tu y arrives, essai tout seul maintenant

Hinata se décolla de l'enfant renard qui fit de son mieux pour imiter les mouvements de la jeune femme. Hinata applaudit.

Hinata : Tu vois, tu es capable, je te l'avais bien dit.

Hinata lui fit un grand sourire qui réchauffa le cœur du genin.

Naruto : Oui mais je… Ah je vais tomber.

Hinata attrapa sa main pour le retenir, mais trop lourd elle atterrit sur lui. Elle était maintenant complètement coucher sur le genin. Elle éclata de rire, Naruto aussi. Naruto la regardait, elle était tellement belle lorsqu'elle riait.

Hinata : Ok tu n'es peut-être pas complètement habile, mais avec de la pratique tu réussiras.

Hinata lui sourit. Naruto regarda ses lèvres, il en avait tellement envi… Juste une fois… Non il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit pas sans son accord, mais elle avait l'air tellement chaude…

Naruto : Hinata-chan?

Hinata : Oui?

Naruto : Tu peux te lever je commence a avoir froid

Hinata : Gomen!

Hinata se redressa rapidement et aida Naruto à se lever.

Naruto n'avait pas envi qu'elle se lève mais il savait que si elle restait sur lui il ne pourrait pas retenir l'envi de l'embrasser. Naruto commença à patiner. Hinata commença a rire lorsque Naruto se mit a tourner autour d'elle. Hinata attrapa les mains de Naruto et commença à patiner rapidement Naruto avait du mal a suivre.

Naruto : Hinata-chan ralentit

Hinata s'arrêta mais Naruto n'y arriva pas, il rentra dans la jeune femme et il se retrouvèrent au sol. Hinata était sous Naruto et riait. Naruto la regarda un moment. Il aimait tellement l'entendre rire. L'envi de l'embrasser se fit a nouveau sentir. Hinata le regarda.

Hinata : Naruto-kun? Est-ce que ça va?

Naruto : Oui…

Elle le regarda intriguer, elle cherchait à savoir pourquoi il la regardait de cette façon. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, il était tellement beau elle adorait se perdre dans le bleu azuré qui entourer les pupilles du garçon qu'elle avait toujours aimé… Le sourire de la jeune femme se fit tendre. Elle vit les yeux du blond se refermer, sans savoir pourquoi elle l'imita.

Lorsqu'il avait vu son sourire si tendre, il avait cédé. Ses yeux se fermèrent et sa tête se rapprochait, il avait beau essayer de s'arrêter, il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait envi de sentir le contact des lèvres d'Hinata contre les siennes. Même si ce n'était que pour une seule fois, il ne résistait plus, il ne se contrôlait plus. Il sentit une douceur incomparable sur ses lèvres. C'était tellement merveilleux. Elle était si douce, si chaude. Il déposa sa main sur la joue rosie de la Hyûga. Il détacha ses lèvres des siennes.

Hinata : Na… Naruto-kun?

Naruto : Gomen Hinata-chan…

Hinata : Naze?...

Naruto ne lui répondit pas, elle le sentit saisir ses lèvres comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il l'embrassa avec passion. Elle glissa l'une de ses mains sur la nuque du garçon l'autre derrière sa tête dans ses cheveux. Elle répondit à son baiser avec tout l'amour qu'elle refoulait depuis tellement longtemps.

Naruto l'embrassa avec passion, il glissa sa main sous son dos. C'était tellement bien il aurait voulu arrêter le temps ne plus jamais quitter ses lèvres. Il sentit Hinata délaisser ses lèvres.

Naruto : Hinata-chan…

Hinata : Naruto… Naruto je t'aime…

Naruto sourit et l'embrassa.

Naruto : Moi aussi je t'aime…

Il s'embrassèrent un moment puis Naruto se leva et Hinata l'imita.

Hinata : Il se fait tard…

Naruto : Je te raccompagne

Hinata : Oui

Ils retirèrent leur patin et partirent. Hinata attrapa le bras de Naruto et il saisit sa main. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par Naruto. Arriver au manoir Naruto se pencha et embrassa la jeune femme doucement.

Naruto : Oyasumi Hinata-chan

Hinata : Oyasumi…

Elle l'embrasse à nouveau et entra.

Neji : Tu as passé une bonne soirée avec Naruto

Hinata : Oui! Je vais me coucher…

Hinata alla se coucher. Le lendemain la jeune femme marchait dans Konoha en direction du terrain d'entraînement ou Shino et Kiba devaient l'attendre. Deux bras entourèrent ses corps et ses bras. Hinata poussa un petit cri de surprise. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face a Naruto.

Naruto : Comment tu vas?

Hinata : Je vais bien et toi

Naruto : Très bien depuis que je suis près de toi.

Hinata sourit et il l'embrassa, il prit sa main et l'accompagna au terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe 8 avant de partir rejoindre Sakura et Sasuke…


	2. Chapter 2

Yaa

Voilà ma one-shot Tem/Shika

C'est très long… je vous ai dit que s'était sûrement mon couple préférer (après sasu/saku)

**Printemps – Temari/Shikamaru**

Une jeune femme marchait en direction de Konoha. Elle essayait de retrouver dans sa mémoire qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait à son frère pour qu'il l'envoi a Konoha alors que l'Hiver venait de se terminer.

Shikamaru marchait vers le bureau de l'Hokage, il faisait environ 15º Shikamaru portait sa veste chûnin laissant voir ses bras. Pour les habitant de Konoha il faisait chaud ce jour là puisqu'il était habituer au -20°, -30° de l'hiver. Il frappa et Tsunade lui donna la permission d'entrer.

Shikamaru : Vous m'avez demandé

Tsunade : Oui j'ai une mission à vous confier.

Shikamaru : Le vous il est plutôt tout seul.

Tsunade : Oui je sais elle ne devrait plus tarder…

Elle entra dans le village, elle serra ses bras devant sa poitrine pour se réchauffer. Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui faire pour qu'il la punisse ainsi. Elle entra dans la tour de l'hokage et se dirigea vers le bureau de Tsunade. Elle frappa.

Shikamaru : Pourquoi je dois toujours faire équipe avec des filles?

Tsunade : Parce que le hasard en veut ainsi je n'ai pas choisit ta partenaire.

Shikamaru : Alors qui la choisit.

On frappa Tsunade lança un entrer et une jeune femme que Shikamaru connaissait bien entra dans la pièce

Tsunade : Gaara a choisi ta partenaire.

Shikamaru _désespérer_ : C'est pas vrai…

Tsunade : Bienvenue a Konoha Temari

Temari : C'est pas vraiment de gaîté de cœur.

Tsunade : Oui ton frère ma dit que tu étais réticente a venir ici.

Temari : Je me demande qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait pour qu'il m'envoi ici part cette température

Tsunade : C'est vrai que toi qui est habituer au température entre 30° et 50° il doit faire froid ici.

Temari : Il fait combien merde?

Shikamaru : Dehors 15°

Temari : Fais froid!

Shikamaru : Comparé a hier non

Temari : J'ai bien fait de m'éterniser une journée de plus on dirait

Tsunade : Shizune apporte donc un chocolat chaud a Temari pour la réchauffer

Shizune arriva quelque seconde plus tard avec le dit Chocolat chaud.

Temari : Génial j'adore le chocolat chaud… Il est super bon Shizune!

Shikamaru : Y'en a marre de discuter de la pluie et du beau temps c'est quoi cette mission?

Tsunade : Pour satisfaire les envies de cet impatient de Nara voilà votre mission, vous devez accompagner Nyoko chez elle a Kusa no Kuni

Shikamaru : Quoi c'est pour ça que vous faites venir quelqu'un de Suna.

Tsunade : Nyoko ne sera qu'une excuse pour vous introduire a Kusa des ninjas on prit le village en hottage depuis une semaine. Je conte sur vous pour récolté les informations qui nous serons utile pour libérer le village.

Shikamaru : Je vois toujours pas pourquoi vous la faite venir.

Tsunade : Laisse moi finir! Bon le chef des ninjas est un déserteur de Suna, c'est un spécialiste des Fuutons, il se nomme Fuhito.

Temari s'étouffa avec son chocolat chaud.

Tsunade : Temari? Tu vas bien

Temari : Oui… Continuer…

Tsunade : Bon comme je disais Fuhito est un spécialiste des Fuutons donc l'aide de Temari qui maîtrise elle aussi les Fuutons te sera indispensable.

Shikamaru : Mouais bon quand partons-nous?

Tsunade : Dans une heure le temps que Nyoko arrive

Shikamaru : Bien sur ce à dans une heure

Shikamaru sorti et Temari resta avec Tsunade. Lorsque le Nara mit les pieds devant le bureau de Tsunade la porte s'ouvrit. Temari arrêta juste à temps pour ne pas lui foncé dedans. Il entendit Tsunade crier.

Tsunade : Temari! Gaara ta charger de cette mission alors tu l'exécutes et tu laisses tes problèmes de coté.

Une jeune femme brune aux yeux vert pastel apparu derrière Temari.

Jeune femme : Mais oui Temari trésor, tu dois exécuter les ordres

Temari : Ferme là Nyoko

Shikamaru : Je voudrais bien comprendre

Temari : Tu fais la mission seule, je refuse d'accompagner cette enfant pourri gâté ou que se soit.

Shikamaru : J'ai loupé un épisode je crois.

Tsunade : Temari a déjà fait une mission d'escorte avec ses frère Nyoko était l'escorté.

Shikamaru : Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit tantôt?

Temari : Parce que comme je pensais qu'elle vivait toujours a Iwa no Kuni je n'ai pas penser que c'était la même personne

Shikamaru _découragé_ : Dans qu'elle galère on m'a encore fichu…

Tsunade : Cette mission n'est pas un choix tu dois l'exécuter ordre du Kazekage.

Temari : Mais je lui ai fait quoi merde a Gaara!

Nyoko : C'est pas tout ça mais faudrait penser à y aller.

Shikamaru : Voilà un truc sensé.

Temari sortit suivit de Nyoko, Shikamaru soupira et les suivit.

Après quelque heure de marche Nyoko s'arrêta.

Nyoko : J'ai mal au pied! _Sur un ton innocent _: Shikamaru tu veux bien me porter?

Shikamaru : Galère…

Shikamaru capitula, il n'avait pas le choix après tout.

Temari : Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu te fatiguerais aussi vite, tu tien plus longtemps lorsque tu danses sur les bars.

Nyoko : J'étais saoul!

Temari : C'est sur qu'avec 8 cocktail…

Shikamaru : Ça suffi Temari, pas besoin que tu en rajoutes pour faire éclater une engueulade.

Temari le regarda étonner et il continua de marcher Nyoko sur son dos. La brune se retourna et tira la langue à la jeune femme de Suna. Temari fronça les sourcils et avança.

Nyoko : Je suis pas trop lourde j'espère

Shikamaru : Ino est plus lourde que toi

Nyoko : C'est toi qui est super fort

Shikamaru : Euh… Si tu le dis.

Nyoko : Bien sur que je le dis, y'a qu'a regarder tes bras pour le savoir

Shikamaru : Ah…

Temari regarda les bras du Nara c'est vrai qu'il était musclé. Elle frissonna.

Temari : Je rêve ou il fait de plus en plus froid.

Nyoko : T'es qu'une frileuse Temari et arrête de dire que ses parce que tu vis a Suna parce que je sais que tes aller a Yuki no Kumi (Je sais pas si sa existe mais si oui ben ses la ville de neige) et ici il fait moins froid que là bas.

Temari : Lorsque je suis aller a Yuki no Kuni j'étais habiller pour et il faisait hyper froid.

Nyoko : Tu y es quand même resté plusieurs mois

Shikamaru : Qu'est-ce que tu faisais a Yuki no Kuni surtout toi qui arrive de Suna

Temari : Une mission que mon père m'avait confiée

Nyoko : J'ignorais que les missions duraient 9 mois

Shikamaru : C'est parce qu'elles durent pas aussi longtemps

Nyoko : Alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas?

Temari : J'étudiais les vents du nord je vois pas en quoi ça t'intéresse

Nyoko : Tu as passé 9 mois a Yuki no Kuni et tu dis qu'il fait froid ici?

Temari : Mais mêle toi de tes affaires à Yuki j'était protéger par un toit et 4 mur et en plus j'avais des vêtements super chaud alors se n'est pas comparable.

Shikamaru : Sa suffi vous deux

Nyoko : Tu trouves qu'il fait froid Shika?

Shikamaru : Un peu.

Nyoko : Moi je n'ai pas froid, c'est toi qui me réchauffes.

Temari _incrédule_ : Comment il peut te réchauffer tes sur son dos pas dans ses bras et y'a sa veste entre vous deux? (Moi : L'a tu marque un point Temari : Merci )

Nyoko : Non mais de quoi tu te mêles

Temari : C'est toujours un plaisir de discuter avec toi

Shikamaru : Vous allez la fermer oui!

Temari ferma les yeux et soupira, la mission allait être longue, très, très longue…

Elle se retourna, pendant un instant elle avait eu l'impression que quelqu'un la regardait…

Temari accéléra.

Shikamaru : Ou tu vas?

Temari : La ville la plus près est a 3 heures de route a cet allure la et j'ai pas l'intension de dormir dehors donc j'accélère. C'est sur avec elle sur le dos tu peux pas vraiment aller vite… On se rejoint là bas

Shikamaru : Quoi? Tu peux pas ficher le camp comme ça? On est une équipe oui ou non

Nyoko : Moi je crois qu'elle ne sait même pas se que veut dire le mot équipe

(Définition du dico antidote : Groupe de personnes qui partagent un même travail une même tache. / Groupe de personnes qui partagent les même activités, se distraient ensemble / groupe précis de joueurs qui s'adonnent à un sport particulier)

Temari : Et toi est-ce que tu sais se que veut dire le mot casse-pieds?

(Définition du dico antidote : Qui importune, excède)

Nyoko la regarda furieuse.

Temari : Sur ce je vous laisse, vous faites un couple charmant, mais moi je me gèle donc Sayonara!

Temari se retourna et partit rapidement. Shikamaru était très en colère, non sans blague, ils devaient escorter Nyoko a Kusa et Ils s'étaient elle et lui, mais Temari avait trop froid pour rester avec eux et le laissait seul avec elle.

Nyoko : Pour une fois elle avait raison

Shikamaru _énervé _: À propos de quoi?

Nyoko : Elle a dit que nous formions un couple charmant.

Shikamaru : Hum…

Et puis Shikamaru réalisa ce que Temari avait dit. Un couple charmant? Non il rêvait, elle allait pas s'imaginer qu'il voulait sortir avec elle. C'est vrai qu'il avait surtout pris le bord de Nyoko lorsqu'elles se disputaient, et c'est vrai qu'il interrompait toujours leur discute après que Temari se soit fait insulter et qu'elle est répondu. Et puis il l'avait prit sur son dos, alors qu'elle avait seulement mal aux pieds parce qu'il avait trop marcher. La jeune femme de Suna avait peut-être des raisons de croire qu'il voulait être avec elle, il faisait beaucoup plus attention a Nyoko qu'a quelqu'un d'autre. Il était pas amoureux d'elle tout de même? Si? Il souhaitait de tout son cœur que s'était faux Temari avait raison cette fille était vraiment casse-pieds…

Temari arriva quelque Kilomètre plus loin. Elle s'arrêta pour souffler dès qu'elle avait été hors de leur vue, elle était partit en courant. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ouvrit la bouche.

Temari : Comme tu es toujours là j'en déduit que tu n'en veux pas à cette plaie de Nyoko… Dommage je t'aurais laisser lui affliger un ou deux coup avant d'intervenir.

Temari déplia son éventail…

Nyoko : Elle a du culot de nous planter comme ça…

Shikamaru : Hum…

Nyoko : J'espère au moins que tu vas le dire a votre Hokage.

Shikamaru : Hum…

Nyoko : En tout cas moi je lui dirais

Shikamaru en avait marre, elle parlait encore plus que Ino il ne pouvait même pas réfléchir en paix…

Temari : Lorsque Fuhito te rejoindra, tu pourras lui dire que tu t'es bien battu

Homme : Lorsque tu viendras me rejoindre après qu'il t'ai tuer, nous nous battrons a nouveau mais cette fois-ci c'est moi qui gagnerais pétasse!.

Sur ce l'homme cracha du sang une dernière fois et son cœur lâcha. Temari enchaîna des signes et le cadavre prit feu. Elle partit en direction du village le plus près.

Après deux heures, ils arrivèrent au village dont parlait Temari. Il avait pu avancer beaucoup plus vite lorsque Nyoko s'était décidé à remarcher. Ils entrèrent dans la première auberge venue. Temari était assise sur un fauteuil devant elle une petite fille lui faisait face. Leurs mains se croisaient et se touchaient avec habilité et vitesse. Elles chantonnaient une chanson tout en continuant leurs jeux de mains. (Vous connaissez Kick open ou bien mon non est pipi picolo ou les trucs avec Michel genre Michel je t'abandonne donne, donne, donne etc… Ben c'est un mélange de tout ces truc là qu'elles fond).

Nyoko : Tu as qu'elle age pour jouer a ces jeux de bébé?

Temari _s'adressant a la fillette tout en continuant leur jeux de main _: Si elle dit ça je suppose qu'elle est capable d'en faire autant qu'en pense tu Niky?

Niky : Y'a pas de doute

Temari : Alors Nyoko montre nous se dont tu es capables.

Nyoko : Désoler je suis plus mature que ça moi

Niky : Y'a que les vieilles filles qui on perdu leur cœur d'enfant qui disent ça.

Nyoko : Quoi?

Temari : Niky je t'adore

Niky : Moi aussi! Y'a pas beaucoup de grande personne qui veule bien jouer avec moi et tu es là seule qui soit douer.

Temari : Merci, je joue beaucoup avec les fillettes de Suna lorsque je ne suis pas en mission.

Niky : Vous faites le même jeu?

Temari : Non le notre est plus complexe

Niky : Tu me montres

Temari : Ok mais pas tout de suite ta maman t'attend sûrement pour souper rejoins moi tout à l'heure dans le parc

Niky : Ok!

Temari : Amène tes copines c'est plus amusant a plusieurs

Sur ce, elles arrêtèrent leurs jeux de main et la gamine partit.

Temari : Vous en avez mis du temps.

Shikamaru : Justement j'ai deux mots à te dire, sa t'arrive souvent de laisser tes coéquipiers seuls?

Temari : T'es pas capable de te débrouiller seul?

Shikamaru : Là n'est pas le problème! On est une équipe et tu n'as pas le droit de partir faire se que bon te semble quand sa te chante!

Temari : Relaxe!

Shikamaru : Tu te rends conte si on avait été attaquer par ses ninjas qui contrôle le vent seul j'y serais pas arriver

Temari : Tu n'étais pas seul, Nyoko aurait été là pour s'accrocher a toi en criant : Sauve moi Shika!

Nyoko : Je suis pas comme ça!

Temari : Bien sur que si, en voulant a tout prit être protéger tu as empêcher mon frère de se battre si Gaara n'avait pas été là vous seriez tout les deux enterrer aujourd'hui

Shikamaru : Et tu m'as laissé seul avec elle en plein milieu de la forêt?

Temari : Tu te serais bien débrouillé.

Temari se retourna et sortit. Il était furieux, il était hors de question de refaire un jour équipe avec cette fille, elle était encore plus énervante qu'Ino et encore plus têtu que Sakura. Shikamaru prit la clé que Temari lui avait donnée et monta. Temari avait déjà déposer ses affaires sur le lit simple.

Shikamaru _désespérer_ : C'est pas vrai…

Nyoko : Yata on va dormir ensemble Shika!

La chambre était simple il y avait un lit double et un lit simple. Temari avait apparemment décider de s'accaparer le simple. Le lit simple était coller a l'un des mur et aux bout il y avait une porte menant sur la salle de bain. De l'autre coté du lit il y avait une table de chevet. De chaque coté du lit double il y avait aussi des tables de chevets. Shikamaru déposa son sac au pied du lit. Il soupira.

Nyoko : Shikamaru tu peux te mettre de l'autre coté?

Shikamaru : Quoi?

Nyoko : Je veux pas voir la petite princesse de Suna en ouvrant les yeux je préfère te voir toi!

Shikamaru : Pourquoi j'ai accepté cette mission…

Le pauvre Nara changea alors ses affaires de coté et sortit prendre l'air. Au souper Temari fit une vague apparition.

Shikamaru : Pourquoi ta prit le simple et tu m'as laisser avec elle?

Temari : Je te l'ai dit non?

Shikamaru : Non quoi?

Temari _avec un grand sourire _: Vous formez un couple charmant

Nyoko : Merci!

Temari : Vous m'excuserez mais j'ai rendez-vous avec des gamines.

Temari partit. Le soir lorsque Shikamaru entra dans la chambre, il vit Temari sortir en s'essuyant les cheveux avec une serviette. Ceux-ci était collés sur sa tête et lui arrivait au milieu du dos. Le ninja la regarda un moment, il se surprit même à penser qu'elle était très belle comme ça. Il alla prendre une douche. Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche une serviette nouer autour des reins il vit Nyoko dans la salle de bain.

Shikamaru : Nyoko bon sans qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Nyoko : Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait prendre une douche ensemble.

Shikamaru : Tu veux rire?

Nyoko : Pourquoi cette question?

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son torse, ce qui provoqua le rougissement immédiat de l'héritier Nara

Nyoko : Je t'avais bien dit que tu étais musclé…

Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres et elle l'embrassa Shikamaru la repoussa en voyant Temari dans le cadre de porte. Il aurait voulu lui lancer un C'est pas ce que tu crois mais elle le devança.

Temari : Je vais mettre les choses au clair, je m'en fiche que vous soyez ensemble mais je vous en pris fermer la porte! Ou prenez vous une autre chambre sa m'est égale mais ça ces le genre de truc que je veux pas entendre ok?

Shikamaru déglutit lorsqu'il la vit fermer la porte, sans savoir pourquoi on aurait dit qu'il aurait espérer plus de réaction de sa part. On aurait dit qu'il voulait qu'elle soit jalouse…

Il poussa Nyoko en dehors de la salle de bain et s'habilla lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce, il vit Temari sur son lit. Elle dessinait dans un cahier en écoutant la musique sur son Mp3. (Hinata en a un pourquoi la sœur du Kazekage en aurait pas?) Shikamaru s'approcha pour savoir se qu'elle dessinait. Temari aplatit le carnet contre elle.

Temari : Mes dessins égale Privé, je te demande pas se que tu foutais avec Nyoko dans la salle de bain, quoi que sa ne m'intéresse pas, mais bon je te demande pas alors tu ne cherche pas a regarder.

Shikamaru : Ok

Shikamaru avait comprit le message, mais la curiosité de Nyoko avait été piquer, elle était certaine que ça avait un rapport avec Shikamaru… Lorsque Temari rangea son carnet dans son sac pour se coucher Shikamaru remarqua la soudaine fixation de Nyoko pour l'objet. Temari s'endormit dos à eux…

Nyoko se lança sur le sac et l'ouvrit, elle sortit le cahier.

Shikamaru : Non mais tu l'as entendu ses priver se truc

Nyoko : Juste un coup d'œil, je veux savoir se qu'elle cache.

Shikamaru : Arrête ça!

Il attrapa le cahier. Temari se retourna, elle avait les yeux ouverts.

Nyoko _comme si elle ne l'avait pas vue _: Arrête ça Shika tu l'as entendu ses priver.

Shikamaru allait riposter lorsque Temari se redressa.

Temari : J'étais pas assez clair, MON CAHIER, MA VIE, C'EST PRIVER!

Shikamaru : Mais…

Temari : Oh Ta gueule!

Elle mit son cahier dans son sac, et se recoucha déposant son sac près de son oreiller.

Shikamaru se coucha enragée, non mais pourquoi elle lui gueulait toujours dessus. Il en avait marre! Cette nuit-là il se réveilla en plein vers 2h du matin. Il avait vu Temari mourir, il ne savait pas pourquoi sa l'avait autant affecté. Il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain, il s'aspergea le visage d'eau pour se rafraîchir. Lorsqu'il sortit, il vit Temari qui dormait. Il sourit, il la voyait dormir pour la première fois, elle était tellement mignonne. Il la contempla dormir un moment sans savoir pourquoi il ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux d'elle puis il se recoucha lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait son visage si paisible et doux il sourit et s'endormir sur cette penser…

Le lendemain lorsqu'il se réveilla Nyoko était pratiquement coucher sur lui il la repoussa. Il en avait assez de cette fille. Il aurait préféré dormir avec Temari et la regarder dormir…

Il se leva sans se rendre contre qu'elle n'était plus dans son lit et entra dans la salle de bain. Il ferma les yeux et vit le miroir, il se retourna, il n'avait pas entendu la douche couler. Temari était sous l'eau. Il pouvait voir son visage et ses épaules, ses pieds et ses jambes seul le corps était caché. Elle avait le visage sous le jet, l'eau lui coulait dans le visage, ses cheveux étaient aplatis sur son dos. Ses lèvres étaient entre ouverte pour laisses l'air entrer dans sa bouche, ses yeux étaient fermer, elle ne l'avait ni vu, ni entendu. Shikamaru rougit lorsqu'il pensa a l'envi incroyable qu'il avait de l'embrasser. Il décida de sortir avant qu'elle ne le voit, il se l'était déjà assez mise a dos. Lorsque la jeune femme sortit de la salle de bain, il la revit sous la douche. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette penser.

Temari : Shikamaru?

Shikamaru : Oui?

Temari : Merci, pour hier

Shikamaru : À propos?

Temari : Je sais que tu as empêcher Nyoko de regarder dans mon cahier.

Shikamaru : Tu… Pourquoi tu m'as crier dessus

Temari : J'étais épuisé et je n'avais pas envi de m'engueuler je savais que tu accepterais les reproche sans vouloir a tout prit prouver ton innocence.

Elle avait raison mais les reproche lui avait fait mal. Lorsqu'elle lui avait crier dessus, sa l'avait blesser. Il vit Temari se pencher et l'embrasser sur la joue.

Temari : Tu ne m'en veux pas?

Shikamaru : Non…

Les lèvres de la jeune femme sur sa peau avait complètement chasser la douleur qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'elle l'avait accuser.

Temari : Je t'attend en bas… Tu sais tes pas obliger de réveiller Nyoko.

Shikamaru : Ce n'était pas mon intention.

Temari : Bien! Sur ce je te laisse

Temari sortit et alla dans le hall complément vide à cette heure… Non là-bas un homme l'observait…

Nyoko : Shika! Trésor tu veux bien me porter?

Shikamaru : Tu le fais expert?

: Je vais te porter moi!

Nyoko se retourna vers l'homme qui lui parlait il venait de Suna et il allait a Kusa, Shikamaru avait accepter qu'il les accompagne. Enfaîte, il n'avait surtout pas été capable de le refuser a Temari. Lorsqu'il était descendu et qu'il l'avait vue rire avec cette homme, il ne l'avait tout de suite pas apprécier.

Temari : Amon t'es pas obliger.

Amon : Si, si sa me fait plaisir!

Nyoko : Je préférais que se soit Shikamaru qui me porte

Shikamaru : Déjà prit…

Nyoko : Par qui?

Shikamaru : Mon sac tien…

Nyoko : J'ai pas le choix on dirait c'est d'accord tu peux me porter Amon.

Le dit Amon aida alors la jeune femme a se lever et l'attrapa par les hanches. Temari éclata de rire lorsqu'il la plaça sur son épaule comme une poche de patate. (Bien fait pour toi! Même si j'ai du rajouter quelqu'un pour le faire, Shika lé trop gentil il voulait pas le faire)

Nyoko : Non mais c'est quoi ça tu n'as pas de savoir vivre tu oses me porter de cette façon!

Temari : Moi je trouve que cette façon de te porter ne pourrait pas mieux t'aller.

Nyoko : Shika aide-moi!

Shikamaru : Je suis occupé tu vois pas

Nyoko : Et tu fais quoi!

Shikamaru : Je dirige le groupe

Temari : Et il traîne son sac

Amon : Moi imagine j'ai mon sac en plus d'une poche de…

Temari : De grue!

Amon : Exact!

(Définition du dico antidote : Oiseau échassier au long cou et au bec pointu. / Appareil de lavage dont la partie principale est composé d'un bras orientable. / Appareil articulé assurant les mouvements de la caméra / Constellation de l'hémisphère austral / (Et ma préférer) Prostituée -- Deviner ses laquelle la bonne)

Amon traîna Nyoko sur son épaule jusqu'à Kusa. Ils entrèrent dans le village et remarquèrent que tout le monde les regardait en silence.

Nyoko entra dans une auberge en criant :

Nyoko : C'est moi je suis de retour!

Des râlements et des plaintes se firent entendre. Temari sortit de la pièce en courant pour s'écrouler de rire. Personne n'était content du retour de la peste même si elle se faisait croire le contraire. Shikamaru tendit la clé à Temari.

Shikamaru : Il ne reste qu'une chambre, logique puisque presque personne ne peut sortir du village.

Temari : Allons voir a quoi elle ressemble cette unique chambre.

Ils arrivèrent dans une chambre de couple. Il y avait un lit double. Deux table de chevet et une salle de bain.

Temari : J'en reviens pas comment les chambres sont meubler dans se coin-ci… Au moins à Suna y'a une table et deux chaises avec un divan et des lampes.

Shikamaru : À Konoha aussi tu sais

Temari : J'en sais rien je suis jamais rester a dormir à Konoha…

Shikamaru : Et pendant l'examen de classe moyenne?

Temari : Les participants étaient logé dans un centre d'entraînement a l'extérieur de la ville, par mesure de prudence.

Shikamaru : Ok… Je te laisse le lit, je dormirais par terre.

Temari : Tu as peur que je me couche sur toi comme l'a fait Nyoko?

Shikamaru : Pas spécialement…

Temari : Lorsqu'on est en mission je dors toujours dans le même lit que Gaara ou Kankuro… Et il sont plus dangereux que toi.

Shikamaru : Tu ne sais même pas se que je suis capable de faire.

Temari : Je parle pas au combat

Shikamaru ??

Temari : Kankuro est un pervers si j'était pas plus forte que lui il serait toujours sur moi et Gaara… Ok il a changer mais il reste dangereux…

Shikamaru : Ouais…

Temari : Tu peux dormir avec moi dans le lit, je crois pas spécialement que tu réussisses à battre ses deux là.

Shikamaru : Je crois pas réussir moi non plus…

Temari : Je vais voir si Nyoko a pas chasser l'hôtesse je sais pas pour toi mais moi j'ai faim

Shikamaru : Je te suis

Après avoir souper, ils partirent chacun de leur coté et revirent pour l'heure de fermeture de l'auberge. L'hôtesse ferma les portes a clé.

Temari : J'ignorais qu'il y avait une heure de fermeture dans les auberges.

Hôtesse : Tu sais ma petite depuis que ses ninjas sont en ville mieux vaut ne pas traîner après 10 heures surtout les jeunes femmes comme toi les rues du Kusa ne sont plus aussi sur qu'autrefois. Je quitterais Kusa le plus rapidement possible à votre place

La femme soupira et disparu dans l'arrière-salle.

Temari : On doit vraiment aider ses pauvres gens ses horrible d'avoir peur comme ça de son propre village, en tout cas si moi je ne pouvais plus sortir le soir dans les rues de Suna, je deviendrais folle…

Shikamaru : Je partage ton avis mais pour l'instant allons dormir

Temari acquiesça et ils montèrent dormir. Shikamaru était nerveux comme le chef des ninjas étaient de Suna, il avait peur de la réaction de Temari. Lorsqu'il se retourna et vit le visage endormit de Temari, il se sentit apaiser. Il s'endormit en la regardant.

Le lendemain quand Temari se réveilla elle était face au garçon, il dormait toujours, elle sourit en pensant qu'un peu plus près il se serait sans doute embrassé. Elle se leva se doucha et sortit par la fenêtre puisque les portes étaient toujours fermées. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa le vent caresser sa peau. Elle était assise sur le toit de l'auberge, elle se sentait bien. Quelqu'un se glissa à ses cotés. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda Shikamaru debout près d'elle.

Temari : _Est-ce que je devrais lui dire pour Fuhito… De toute façon il le saura bien assez tôt… Il ne tardera pas a se montrer…_

Quelqu'un se glissa a coté d'eux.

Amon : Salut!

Temari : Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout? Il est tôt.

Amon : Je vous retourne la question.

Temari : À nous coucher aussi tôt il est normal qu'on soit debout aussi tôt.

Amon : Tu marques un point

Temari : Oui je sais… Je vais faire un tour.

Temari sauta en bas du toit et arriva sur le sol. Elle disparue dans la rue de Kusa. Shikamaru entra dans la chambre et descendit dans le hall. Il mangea seul et alla se doucher. Lorsqu'il ressortit Temari était en bas et l'attendait.

Temari : On la commence cette mission?

Shikamaru : Allons y.

Ils partirent dans les rues de Kusa après avoir récolté suffisamment d'information, ils retournèrent à l'auberge.

Shikamaru : Demain nous retournerons a Konoha donner les informations a Tsunade.

Temari : Ok

Le soir venu ils allèrent se coucher. Temari n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle entendit du bruit dehors. Elle se leva et alla à la fenêtre…

Shikamaru dormait profondément. Il se réveilla lorsqu'on le secoua. Il ouvrit les yeux et voulu parler la main de Temari l'en en empêchait.

Elle se pencha a son oreille et murmura :

Temari : Prend tes affaires, on doit y aller, nous avons été repérer, il nous cherche…

Shikamaru hocha la tête et se redressa, il enfila sa veste et prit ses armes. Temari était à la fenêtre, son éventail était déjà sur son dos et elle était prête à partir.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et ils sortirent. Ils coururent un moment de toit en toit mais des ninjas les rattrapèrent. Ils les mirent K.O. facilement et sortir du village. Temari s'arrêta. Le Nara se retourna.

Shikamaru : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Temari : C'est trop facile…

Temari commença a courir et le plaqua au sol pour éviter une lame sortit de nul par qui aurait tôt fait de le décapité. La lame disparue Temari se redressa et enchaîna des signes. Lorsque la lame réapparu une autre entra en collision avec la première. Amon apparu devant eux.

Amon : Bien joué

Temari : Ce n'était pas à toi.

Amon : Pourquoi dis-tu ça Temari?

Temari : Tu es bien trop faible pour envoyer des armes de Fuuton.

Amon : Je suis démasqué on dirait

Temari : Tu crois que si tu avais eu un niveau assez élevé pour utiliser ce genre d'attaque je t'aurais laisser nous accompagner

Amon : Comme ça tu savais tout depuis le début

Temari : Tu me crois si stupide que ça?

Amon : Alors pourquoi me laisser voyager avec vous

Temari : Tu étais notre passeport pour entrer a Kusa.

Amon : Intéressant mais maintenant je vais vous tuer

: Non la vie de Temari m'appartient…

Amon se retourna un homme apparu, il devait avoir deux ou trois ans de plus que Temari, il était grand et musclé. Ses cheveux étaient brun, ses yeux vert. Il avait une cicatrice diagonale sur la joue droite.

Temari : Fuhito…

Fuhito : Bonjour amour

Temari : Je vois que tu portes toujours ma marque.

Fuhito : Pourquoi aurais-je enlevé la marque de ton amour

Temari : L'ennui c'est que je te déteste…

Fuhito : Tu n'as pas changer… enfin physiquement si tu es encore mieux foutu que lorsque je sortais avec toi

Shikamaru : T'es sortit avec ce type

Temari : Il y a deux ans lorsqu'il vivait encore a Suna avant qu'il nous trahisse…

Shikamaru : Je comprend mieux ta réaction dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

Fuhito : C'était bien jouer dans la forêt, il y a 3 jours, mais Maikio n'a jamais été très doué. Au je suppose que ça aussi tu ne lui as pas dit alors laisse moi lui expliquer. Il y a trois jour Temari ta laisser tout seule avec l'autre petite peste parce qu'un de mes hommes la suivait se qui vous mettais en danger.

Shikamaru regarda Temari étonner Temari lui sourit.

Temari : Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'abandonner mes coéquipiers sans raison.

Fuhito : Mais largué tes copains sans raison sa ses dans tes habitudes

Temari _amusé _: Sans raison? Ta essayer de tuer mes frères ses pas suffisant comme raison?

Fuhito : Je t'ai proposé de te joindre a moi mais évidement Sainte Temari n'as jamais accepter

Shikamaru : Vous êtes mêmes plus ensemble et vous vous engueulez comme un vieux couple

Amon : Il marque un point

Temari et Fuhito : Fermez là!

Amon : Moi j'ai envi de me battre patron contre la gamine

Fuhito : Bon ok tu peux y aller

Temari : Je t'attend…

Shikamaru se plaça devant Temari.

Temari : Shika?

Shikamaru : Tu dois t'occuper de ton ex non? et moi j'en ai marre de vous écouter vous engueulez alors je m'occupe de lui, toi règle tes problème de cœur.

Temari sourit. Elle se plaça a coté de lui et fit face a son ancien petit ami. Shikamaru fit face à Amon.

(Comme c'est déjà long, je vais abréger le combat)

Amon s'élança, il ne connaissait pas le talent de Shikamaru pour le contrôle des ombres. Il lança un katon mais Shikamaru évita rapidement et lança son Kagemane no jutsu. Amon se retrouva immobilisé en quelque seconde, il utilisa Kage Kubishibari no jutsu Amon mourut étrangler avant qu'il ne comprenne se qui lui arrivait.

Temari contra la lame de vent lancé par Fuhito.

Temari : Comment peux-tu penser une seconde que mes propres techniques arriverait a me tuer.

Fuhito : Mais je ne fais que t'épuiser

Temari : Alors tu vas attendre longtemps cette technique ne me fait utiliser que quelques gouttes de chakra a chaque fois.

Fuhito : Dans se cas changeons d'approche.

Temari : Enfin te voilà compréhensif

Fuhito enchaîna des signes Temari reconnu la technique et enchaîna à son tour des signes. Un torrent de vent s'écrasa sur la jeune femme qui réussit avec difficulté à faire le dernier de ses signes. Le vent se leva Shikamaru cru voir un dragon dans les courants d'air puissant qui balayait tout le périmètre. Fuhito se retrouva projeter quelques mètres plus loin. Temari couru rejoindre Shikamaru.

Temari : Donne moi ta main!

Shikamaru le regarda étonner et lui donna sa main. Elle passa son bras autour de la taille du garçon et cria :

Temari : Passe ton bras autour de ma taille et enchaîne les mouvements avec moi.

Shikamaru s'exécuta et elle lui dicta plusieurs sceaux à utiliser. Utilisant tout deux leur main libre, il enchaînèrent les mouvement. Quelques secondes plus tard il se retrouvait au cœur d'un énorme cyclone…

Lorsque le vent se dissipa Fuhito était mort ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant.

Shikamaru : Pratique

Temari : Pas tant que ça sa pompe le chakra.

Temari vacilla Shikamaru la reteint et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à l'auberge. Lorsque la jeune femme se Suna perdit connaissance, il la prit dans ses bras et passa par la fenêtre pour la déposer sur le lit. Le lendemain Temari reprit connaissance. Shikamaru avait veillé sur elle depuis leur arriver.

Shikamaru : Tu vas mieux?

Temari : Oui merci.

Shikamaru : J'ai une question à propos de ta technique d'Hier

Temari : Je t'écoute

Shikamaru : Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de l'exécuter avec toi?

Temari : Je ne contrôle pas encore le cyclone à la perfection, c'est une technique difficile et éprouvante. Il y avait trop de risque pour que tu sois entraîné dans le cyclone et que tu te retrouves dans le même état que Fuhito, si je te laissais "en dehors de la technique".

Shikamaru : Ok

Temari : J'ai remarquer que tu n'as pas eu de difficulté a vaincre Amon.

Shikamaru : J'ai connu plus difficile

Temari : Merci

Shikamaru : Pourquoi?

Temari : Tu as été très compréhensif, tu n'as pas poser de question a propos de Fuhito, tu m'as laisser vaincre mes problèmes sans tant mêler, pendant le combat je te savais près de moi près a m'aider n'importe quand et puis tu m'as ramener ici et encore une fois tu as veiller sur moi, merci… Pour tout sa.

Shikamaru : Je n'avais pas à te poser de question sur ta vie avant ça ne me regarde pas, et s'était ton combat contre tes démons et pour finir on est une équipe non?

Temari : Oui…

Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui. Temari se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue mais il se retourna le baiser se termina sur ses lèvres. (classique!) Elle y mit fin rapidement.

Temari : Désoler tu t'es tourner et…

Shikamaru se redressa. Il posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme et l'embrassa. Temari lui rendit rapidement son baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent un moment. Shikamaru mit fin au baiser et appuya son front sur le sien il lui sourit en plongeant son regard dans le sien Temari lui rendit son sourire.

: C'est moi!

Le Kazekage alla accueillir sa sœur.

Gaara : Alors cette mission?

Temari : Gaara?

Gaara : Hum?

Temari : Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu m'obliges à supporter Nyoko!

Gaara : Nyoko… À oui! c'était elle?

Temari : Oui!

Gaara : Je l'ignorais

Temari : Pourquoi tu m'as envoyer là-bas j'avais froid moi!

Gaara : Lorsque j'ai entendu le nom de Fuhito, j'ai su que se serait toi qui irait là-bas.

Temari : Pourquoi?

Gaara : Tu devais vaincre tes démons intérieurs tu devais affronter Fuhito, pour pouvoir te donner le droit d'aimer à nouveau et d'être heureuse.

Temari l'embrassa sur la joue.

Temari : Merci petit frère…

Elle partit en direction de sa chambre.

Gaara : Sinon c'était bien?

Temari s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir. Elle ferma les yeux et se retourna vers le Kazekage une lueur nouvelle dans le regard.

Temari : Très bien…

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle disparu dans sa chambre. Kankuro qui avait vu la réaction de sa sœur se retourna vers le rouquin.

Kankuro : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

Gaara : J'en sais rien… Mais sa faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été comme ça…


	3. Chapter 3

**Été - Sakura/Sasuke**

: Tes lourde Sakura fout moi la paix

Sakura : Ce que tu peux être agaçant parfois

: T'as qu'a me ficher la paix dans se cas.

Sakura : D'accord Sasuke je te fiche la paix je voulais seulement parler avec toi, tu sais l'action d'enchaîner les syllabes pour faire des mots pour construire des phrase afin de partager avec les autres.

Naruto : Avec moi tu peux parler Sakura-chan

Sakura : Merci y'en a au moins un de social dans mon équipe!

Naruto : Te casse pas la tête avec Sasuke tu sais bien qu'il est asocial

Sakura : Mouais, parlons d'autre chose comment ça va avec Hinata?

Naruto : Super bien!

Sasuke : Tu devrais le savoir vous parler que de sa toi et la Hyûga.

Sakura : Comment tu sais sa?

Sasuke : Vous parlez fort et on a le même terrain d'entraînement je te rappelle.

Naruto : C'est vrai que vous parlez de moi?

Sakura : Oui

Naruto fit un grand sourire.

Naruto : Elle est génial ma Hinata!

Sasuke : Tu peux rêver, elle est simplement incapable de te dire qu'elle ne t'aime pas alors elle fait croire le contraire a tout le monde, elle sait que tu es plus fort qu'elle et elle ne veut pas te mettre en colère, elle a peur de toi, elle ne t'aime pas

Naruto perdit son sourire et regarda son assiette l'air sombre.

Sakura : Non mais tu t'écoutes parler quelquefois! C'est horrible ce que tu dis!

Sasuke : J'en ai marre, je me casse

Sasuke se leva et sortit de l'auberge. Sakura se retourna vers Naruto.

Sakura : N'écoute pas se qu'il dit Naruto

Naruto : Tu crois que Hinata a peur de moi?

Sakura : Non!

Elle prit la main de son ami et le regarda dans les yeux.

Sakura : Hinata est amoureuse de toi depuis l'Académie, c'est ma meilleure amie et elle ne peut rien me cacher crois-moi je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse, lorsque tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais, en rentrant chez elle, elle ma tout de suite téléphoner, elle était tellement euphorique j'en allais a me demander comment elle faisait pour tenir le combiner. Hinata n'a jamais eu peur de toi au contraire, elle t'aime et depuis ça bien avant que tu ne l'as remarque.

Naruto retrouva le sourire.

Naruto : Merci Sakura-chan!

Sakura : Mais de rien

Naruto : Elle… Elle m'aime vraiment depuis l'Académie.

Sakura : Ouais! Tu crois qu'elle était aussi gênée et qu'elle se triturait les doigts pourquoi lorsqu'elle te parlait?

Naruto se releva.

Naruto : Alors on la termine cette mission, plus vite sa sera terminer plus vite je pourrais la voir.

Sakura sourit amusé. Il sortir de l'auberge et retrouvèrent Sasuke dehors.

Sasuke : Vous avez fini, on peut la continuer cette mission?

Sakura : Tu mérites que je raconte tout a Hinata.

Sasuke : Ou j'ai peur

Sakura : Tu l'as sous estime Hinata est très forte j'ai de la difficulté a la battre depuis que nous sommes toute les deux les élèves de Tsunade-sama

Sasuke : J'aimerais bien voir ça…

Sakura : T'aura qu'a venir a nos entraînements

Ils sortirent du village. Après plusieurs heures de marche, ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger. Sakura alla chercher de l'eau. Naruto essayait d'engager la conversation avec Sasuke lorsqu'un grand PLOUF se fit entendre.

Sasuke : Me dit pas que cette idiote est tomber dans la rivière.

Les garçons partirent à la rivière. Ils virent le sac de Sakura et le récipient d'eau sur la berge.

Naruto : Sakura-chan?

Sakura sortit la tête de l'eau.

Sakura : Naru…

La jeune femme fut coupée lorsqu'on l'entraîna dans le fond de l'eau.

Naruto : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

Sasuke : Elle est entrain de se noyer on dirait.

Naruto : Quoi mais Sakura nage mieux que moi?

Sasuke : C'est presque intéressant.

Naruto s'approcha de l'eau. Sakura sortit de l'eau et s'atterrit plus loin, elle se redressa. Son kimono était déchiré a l'avant laissant voir son soutien-gorge et sa cheville était marquée d'une morsure profonde.

Naruto : Saku…

Sakura se plaça en position de combat. Quelque chose sortit de l'eau et lui fit face. Ses yeux étaient exorbités, ses mains et ses pieds étaient palmés, ses dents étaient pointues et aiguisées comme des lames de Katana. Ses cheveux étaient très longs jusqu'en bas du dos, et il portait un pantalon brun qui lui arrêtait au mollet.

Sasuke : C'est quoi se truc?

Naruto : J'en sais rien, mais il en veut à Sakura donc il v'a m'entendre.

Naruto chargea mais une queue apparu derrière la « chose » Elle était verte et écailler et Naruto reçu le coup de plein fouet et frappa un arbre plus loin il se redressa sonner. Sasuke vit leur adversaire charger la kunoichi. Il s'élança pour lui faire un croche-pied, la chose s'écrasa et glissa jusqu'au pied de Sakura.

Sakura : Sasuke ne t'en mêle pas je sais me défendre!

Sasuke : Alors pourquoi tu t'es ramasser dans l'eau

Sakura : J'ai été surprise voilà tout

Monstre : Et moi j'ai eu une très belle vue

Sakura lui donna un coup de pied dans la mâchoire.

Sakura : Te mêle pas de ça!

Sasuke la regardait de travers.

Sakura : C'est mon combat alors écarte-toi et laisse moi faire.

Sasuke : Alors viens pas te plaindre si tu te fais tuer.

Sasuke rejoignit Naruto.

Sakura sortit ses kunais. La chose attaqua et elle arrêta sa main avec son Kunai évitant ainsi les griffes tranchantes qui lui auraient lacéré la peau en quelques minutes. Sakura tendit les doigts et les enfonça sous son cou. La bestiole cria et recula. C'était une technique que lui avait montré Hinata, Sakura ne pouvait pas voir les écoulements de chakra, mais elle pouvait apprendre ou se situait les meilleurs endroits pour frapper. La bestiole attaqua à nouveau, Sakura comprit que ses points sensible ne se trouvaient pas aux mêmes places que les humains. Le démon la frappa dans le ventre et la jeune femme atterrit quelques mètres plus loin.

Naruto : Sakura-chan!

Naruto voulu intervenir mais Sasuke le retint.

Sasuke : Bouge pas j'ai pas l'intention qu'elle me tombe dessus par ta faute elle est déjà assez lourde comme ça…

Naruto : Quoi? Comment peux-tu dire ça c'est ta coéquipière!

Sakura se redressa, elle enchaîna des signes puis s'arrêta. Elle arrêta de bouger et ferma les yeux. Le monstre attaqua. Il ouvrit la gueule et la referma sur son épaule. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. La bestiole lâcha rapidement son épaule en crachant.

Monstre : Qu'est-ce que…

Sakura : Kaminari Ichi…

La bestiole commença à gémir et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Sakura : Kaminari Ni!

La bestiole commença à se tordre de douleur.

Sakura : Kaminari San!

Monstre : Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais?

Sakura : Kaminari Yon!

Monstre : Pourquoi ça fait aussi mal

Sakura : Kaminari Go!

Le monstre Hurla des serpents éclectique commencèrent a se former ici et là sur lui.

Sakura : Kaminari Rokû!

Naruto : C'est quoi ça?

Sasuke : J'en sais rien…

Sakura : Kaminari Nana!

Monstre : Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait!

Sakura : Kaminari Hachi!

Monstre : QU'EST-CE QUI M'ARRIVE?

Sakura : Kaminari Kyû!

Le monstre se retrouva emprisonner dans une cage électrique qui lui sortait du corps, il hurlait tellement fort que les chûnins avait plaquer leur main sur leurs oreilles.

Sakura : KAMINARI JÛ

Le démon hurla une dernière fois et s'effondra, il avait brûlé. On aurait dit que la foudre lui était tombée dessus…

(Petit cours de Japonais : Kaminari veut dire foudre en japonais

Moi je sais compter jusqu'à 9999 en japonais (je connais pas 10 000) mais bon pour revenir a la fic Ichi veut dire un, Ni deux etc.

San 3, Yon 4, Go 5, Rokû 6, Nana 7, Hachi 8, Kyû 9 et Jû 10)

Sasuke et Naruto avancèrent jusqu'à leur partenaire. Sakura vacilla et tomba Sasuke la rattrapa avant qu'elle touche le sol.

Naruto : C'est super pratique comme technique!

Naruto se retourna et remarqua Sasuke qui regardait le corps du démon en rougissant légèrement.

Naruto : Bah pourquoi tu rougis?

Sasuke : Va chercher ma veste…

Naruto regarda la kunoichi et rougit violemment à son tour en voyant le kimono de Sakura déchirer. Il partit chercher la veste de Sasuke en quatrième vitesse et Sasuke la mit à Sakura embarrasser. Sakura se réveilla, elle était sur le dos de quelqu'un. Elle se redressa et découvrit qu'elle était sur le dos de son beau taciturne.

Naruto : Sakura-chan tu es réveillé!

Sakura : Crie pas aussi fort Naruto…

Sasuke : Parfait alors tu vas pouvoir descendre de mon dos.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il la déposa au sol, elle remarqua ensuite qu'elle portait la veste de Sasuke. Elle posa sa main sur la veste et la sentit sur sa peau. Elle rougit violemment en se rappellent que son Kimono avait été déchiré par le monstre lorsqu'il l'avait attrapé pour l'entraîner dans l'eau, Réalisant que ses coéquipiers avaient vue sa poitrine pratiquement nue, elle rougit encore plus et plaça ses bras devant ses seins.

Naruto : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sakura-chan?

Sasuke : Tu fais un concours avec Hinata? Qui deviendra la plus rouge en le moins de temps possible.

Naruto : Ça veut dire quoi ça?

Sasuke : Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Sakura : Ou est mon sac?

Naruto : Euh… c'est moi qui l'ai pourquoi?

Sakura : Parce que j'ai des fringues de rechange dedans voilà pourquoi!

Sasuke : Et t'a l'intention de te changer ou?

Sakura regarda autour d'elle. Il était dans une clairière et il n'y avait nulle part ou elle pourrait se changer à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Elle rougit à nouveau.

Sakura : Ou est la ville la plus près?

Sasuke : À quatre heure de marche

Sakura : Alors grouillez-vous!

Sakura prit les devants en serrant la veste de Sasuke contre elle. Sasuke soupira pendant que Naruto courait la rejoindre…

Naruto et Sasuke étaient dans la chambre qu'il venait de réserver assit chacun sur l'un des lits doubles. Il entendait la douche couler. Sakura était sous l'eau depuis 15 minutes maintenant. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta et que la jeune femme sortit de la salle de bain habillé d'un Kimono rose et noir de la vapeur s'échappa à grosse bouffer de la pièce.

Sakura : Pousse-toi Sasuke

Sasuke : Pourquoi?

Sakura : Tu crois pas que je vais dormir dans le même lit que l'un de vous deux tout de même?

Sasuke : Et je t'empêche de dormir princesse

Naruto : T'as qu'a prendre celui-ci Sakura-chan

Sakura : Merci Naruto

Sakura posa ses affaires près du lit et se coucha, pendant que Naruto déplaçait les siennes. Lorsque Sasuke sortit de la salle de bain, il vit que Sakura dormait déjà. Naruto était parti se balader. Il se coucha sur les couvertures et fixa le plafond…

Le brun ouvrit les yeux. Le plafond était blanc, il essaya de se rappeler ou il était…

Naruto qui se battait contre un ninja. Lui qui se battait aussi contre un ninja. Sakura qui utilisait son attaque de foudre… Elle était rendue à Ni Jû (20) et son adversaire n'avait pas l'air profondément toucher… Elle essayait une autre attaque… Il la voyait tomber sur le sol une marque sur l'épaule, elle était livide et fiévreuse. Naruto et lui était aussi en mauvais état… Il revoyait les portes de Konoha et les gardes donner l'alerte… Puis Naruto tomba sans connaissance et tout deviens noir… Il avait sans doute lui aussi perdu connaissance.

La porte s'ouvra. Il vit une jeune femme au cheveux bleu foncé et au regard blanc passer devant lui et aller voir son coéquipier coucher sur le lit à coté.

Naruto : Hinata-chan! Comment tu vas!

Hinata : Je vais bien et toi comment tu te sens Naruto-kun

Naruto : Super bien! Mais la vieille ne veut pas que je sorte.

: C'est parce que tes blessures sont profonde et que tu as perdu beaucoup de chakra tu dois récupérer au maximum avant de pouvoir sortir.

La kunoichi aux cheveux rose entra dans la pièce en souriant. Il ferma les yeux, il avait mal à la tête.

Naruto : Hinata-chan lorsque je pourrais enfin sortir je t'invite a dîner.

Hinata : Si tu veux mais repose-toi.

Naruto : Mais je vais bien je te dis!

Hinata : Tu dis toujours ça et quelque minute plus tard tu te lèves et t'effondre sur le sol.

Naruto : C'est pas vrai.

Hinata : Si c'est vrai et ses moi qui te force à retourner dans ton lit à chaque fois.

Naruto sourit embarrasser. Hinata et Sakura commencèrent à rire devant la tête embarrassé que leur offrît Naruto. Hinata se pencha et embrassa son petit ami.

Naruto : Tu m'as manquer Hinata-chan…

Hinata : Et toi tu m'as fait peur gros bêta quelle idée d'arriver aux portes de Konoha dans cet état

Naruto : Désoler

Hinata : C'est pas grave mais essais de plus le refaire.

Naruto : Ok!

: Vous allez la fermer oui!

Les trois ninjas se retournèrent et virent Sasuke qui les regardait en colère.

Sakura : Génial voilà l'autre glaçon qui se réveille en gueulant.

Sasuke : C'est un hôpital pas un salon de drague alors aller vous aimer plus loin bon sans y'en a qui veulent dormir.

Sakura : Y'en a marre tu veux être tout seul et avoir la paix ok je vais demander au infirmière de te changer de chambre y'en a une simple qui vient de se libérer et je demanderais de ne laisser personne entrer comme ça tu ne seras plus déranger. Ça te va comme ça?

Sasuke : T'attend quoi pour aller leur dire de me changer de chambre.

Sakura partit en colère. Bientôt le lit de Sasuke fut changer de chambre. Sakura alluma la lumière et lui fit son bilan de santé avant de partir en lançant.

Sakura : Voilà j'ai finis on se revoit demain pour ton prochain bilan d'ici là est-ce que tu donnes le droit au infirmière de venir te donner à manger?

Sasuke : Je t'ai rien demander tes mêmes pas obliger de revenir demain.

Sakura : Merveilleux…

Sakura partit en fermant la porte. Sasuke soupira et regarda la salle. C'était calme et insonorisée il n'entendait même pas ce qui se passait dans le couloir. C'était complètement silencieux. Il ferma les yeux et se détendit.

En réalité il le savait, il était jaloux de Naruto, il était jaloux non parce qu'il était avec Hinata, il se fichait d'Hinata, non, il était jaloux parce que se bêta de blondinet qui lui servait de coéquipier était aimé et aimait e retour. Il avait envi d'aimé et d'être aimé lui aussi il avait envi de goûter à l'amour mais depuis la mort de ses parents, il refusait d'aimer à nouveau, la perte de sa famille lui avait fait tellement mal s'il devait perdre une autre personne qu'il arrivait a aimé de tout son cœur, il ne le supporterait pas. Il faisait bien attention de ne pas s'attacher à Naruto… Mais avec elle… C'était beaucoup plus compliquer, il la traitait comme une bonne à rien, il voulait qu'elle le déteste mais c'était tellement dur de la voir s'éloigner de lui, de lui briser le cœur un peu plus chaque jour… La vérité s'était qu'il s'était énormément attaché a la fleur de cerisier. Il l'adorait, mais il refusait de l'admettre, il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir, il ne voulait pas la perdre, mais il ne voulait surtout pas s'attacher encore plus parce que sa lui ferais encore plus mal…

Le brun s'endormit bientôt…

Une jeune infirmière entra dans la pièce, Sasuke dormait. Elle changea les fleurs fané par des nouvelles en santé et examina ses blessures en chantonnant la chanson qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis plusieurs jours. Elle chantait les paroles à voix basse et chantonnait l'air…

Sasuke n'était que dans un demi-sommeil. Il entendait une mélodie quelqu'un chantait près de lui. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux ses paupières était lourde et refusait de s'ouvrir sa tête lui faisait mal. Ses membres étaient engourdis. Elle le vit froncer les sourcils. Elle posa sa main sur son front et découvrit qu'il faisait de la température. Elle déposa un comprimé dans l'eau et le brassa jusqu'à ce qu'il se dissoudre. Puis elle déposa un baiser sur son front chaud et se redressa. Sasuke ouvrit enfin les yeux et vit la porte se refermer. Il ignorait qui était passé dans sa chambre, qui l'avait embrassé sur le front avec la douceur d'une mère et qui l'avait bercé d'une douce mélodie… Il aperçut le verre d'eau et l'attrapa non sans mal, sa main tremblait et il avait du mal à tenir le verre, il avala le contenue de l'eau. Le liquide sans saveur goûtait étrange mais il s'en fichait il avait soif, sa gorge lui brûlait sa tête lui faisait mal. Il avait du mal à respirer, il avait du mal à bouger…

Plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit Hinata entra.

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tu devrais être avec Naruto.

Hinata : Naruto dors je viens te porter ton repas.

Sasuke : Je n'ai pas faim

Hinata : Tu dois manger.

Hinata déposa le plateau devant lui et prit la fiche de santé de l'Uchiwa.

Hinata : Comment tu te sens?

Sasuke : D'après toi j'ai l'air d'aller bien.

Hinata posa sa main sur son front.

Hinata : Tu fais toujours de la température… Naruto aussi fait de la température depuis quelques heures…

Sasuke : Et alors?

Hinata : Je vais en parler à Tsunade et à Sakura en attendant voilà un somnifère tu le prendras après avoir manger…

Hinata posa les cachets près du verre d'eau et sortit de la pièce. Sasuke attrapa les somnifères et le verre d'eau. Quelques minutes plus tard il dormait profondément…

Le lendemain Tsunade entra dans la pièce. Sasuke la regarda feuilleter la fiche de santé.

Sasuke : Depuis quand vous jouez le rôle des infirmières?

Tsunade : Ne t'inquiète pas tu ne me verras pas longtemps seulement quelques jours le temps que Sakura revienne

Sasuke : Revienne d'où?

Tsunade : Un village plus bas au sud à été victime d'une bande de brigand donc j'ai envoyer Sakura et un groupe d'infirmière et d'infirmier porter secours au blesser.

Sasuke : Ok…

Tsunade : Comment tu te sens

Sasuke : Deviner

Tsunade : Lorsque vous êtes arrivé à Konoha Sakura avait été empoisonner nous l'avons soigné et ensuite nous avons soigné vos blessures sans détecter de trace de poisson. Hier vous avez commencé à faire une forte fièvre.

Sasuke : Laissez moi deviner on a été empoisonné.

Tsunade : Oui mais lorsque vous avez été examiner le poisson ne s'était pas mit en action, les antidouleur qu'on vous a donner on activé le poisson, mais il a eu le temps de s'infiltrer dans votre organisme et nous ne pouvons pas le sortir comme nous l'avons fait avec Sakura.

Sasuke : Donc?

Tsunade : Donc vous allez devoir vaincre le poisson avec la vieille méthode.

Sasuke : Qui est?

Tsunade : Beaucoup d'eau, beaucoup de sommeil, vous devez manger même si vous en avez pas la force et l'on s'occupe du reste.

Sasuke : Mouais bon laisser moi me reposer.

Tsunade sortit après avoir fait une piqûre d'antidote a Sasuke.

Sasuke se réveilla lorsqu'on l'embrassa sur le front, il ouvrit les yeux. Encore une fois la pièce était vide. Quelques heures plus tard, la kunoichi aux cheveux roses entra.

Sakura : Te voilà réveiller.

Sasuke : Sakura?

Sakura : Non c'est Naruto mais oui c'est moi ça t'étonne, Tsunade t'a pourtant dit que c'était moi qui m'occuperais de toi.

Sasuke : C'était ça fait deux jours…

Sakura : Non c'était Il y a une semaine

Sasuke : Une semaine?…

Sakura : T'as vraiment pas l'air bien

Sasuke : Il est quel heure?

Sakura : 8 heures

Sasuke : Du matin?

Sakura : Non du soir.

Sakura s'assit a coté de lui. Elle passa sa main sur sa joue puis sur son front.

Sakura : Tu es brûlant… Mon pauvre je t'ai jamais vu aussi faible…

Elle prit une seringue et lui piqua le bras.

Sakura : Ça va te faire du bien…

Sasuke : J'espère que Naruto est dans un meilleur état

Sakura : Oui il va mieux le poisson se dissipe

Sasuke : Alors pourquoi moi j'ai l'impression que vos trucs me font rien.

Sakura : C'est toi qui m'a porter?

Sasuke : Oui

Sakura : Et j'étais empoisonné, je suppose qu'il y a plus de poisson en toi que en lui.

Sasuke : Génial la prochaine fois je laisserais Naruto te porter.

Sakura : Repose toi, je vais m'occuper de toi.

Sasuke : Hum…

Sakura : Tsunade m'a mis sur ton cas prioritaire, si tu as besoin de moi t'as qu'a appuyer sur le bouton a coté du lit et je serais ici.

Sasuke : Ok…

Sasuke ferme les yeux et soupir. La jeune femme passe sa main dans ses cheveux et se lève. Elle revient plus tard.

Sakura : Tu dois manger.

Sasuke : J'ai pas faim

Sakura : Pas de chance je sors pas temps et aussi longtemps que tu n'auras pas manger.

La jeune femme dépose le plateau devant lui et s'assit a coté de lui. Le brun se redresse avec difficulté et commence à manger avec difficulté. Bouger lui faisait mal et il n'avait pas faim du tout. Après quelque minute, incapable d'avalé autre chose, Sasuke ferma les yeux et se laisse glissa sur l'oreiller. Sakura ramassa le plat. Elle lui tendit un verre d'eau et l'aida à boire. Elle lui sourit et sortit. Sasuke la regarda partir et soupira, il aurait aimé qu'elle reste avec lui. Même si il faisait tout pour qu'elle le déteste, elle était douce et très gentille avec lui…

Sasuke avait de plus en plus chaud. Les jours passaient et son état ne s'améliorait pas vraiment. Sakura réveilla le beau taciturne.

Sakura : C'est l'heure de manger…

Sasuke : Hm…

Sakura : Ça va mieux?

Sasuke : Hm…

Sasuke se redressa avec difficulté et mangea en silence.

Le brun détestait l'état de faiblesse dans lequel l'empoissonnement le m'était mais il aimait bien que Sakura prenne soin de lui.

Sakura : Y'a du nouveau, Tsunade pense que c'est l'élément héréditaire dans ton sang qui te donne ton Sharingan qui rend ta guérison aussi difficile.

Sasuke : Ok…

Sakura : Tu veux bien utiliser ton Sharingan pour moi?

Sasuke : Je n'y arrive plus depuis longtemps.

Sakura : Ok J'ai rendez-vous avec Tsunade, tu as besoins de moi?

Sasuke : Tu peux y aller…

Sakura : Je reviendrais te voir plus tard.

Sakura partit. Sasuke s'endormit. Il se réveilla lorsqu'on l'embrassa sur le front. Il avait encore une fois entendu la douce voix qui le réveillait assez souvent environ une fois pour jour. Cette voix l'apaisait, le baiser lui faisait du bien. Le lendemain, le garçon sentit une nouvelle force en lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Sakura à côté de lui un tube les reliait et le sang de la jeune femme coulait dans les veines du garçon.

Sakura : Salut

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce que tu fais.

Sakura : Je te donne mon sang ça se voit pas?

Sasuke : Pourquoi

Sakura : Tsunade a dit que sa t'aiderais a te rétablir.

Sasuke : Ok

Sakura : Comment tu te sens?

Sasuke : Mieux…

Sakura sourit.

Sakura : Je suis contente

Sasuke : …

Sakura : Tu m'as sauver la vie c'est le moins que je puisse faire

Sasuke : Tu prends soin de moi depuis plusieurs semaine.

Sakura : C'est ma façon de te dire merci pour toute les fois ou tu m'as protéger.

Sasuke : Sakura?

Sakura : Oui?

Sasuke : Merci

Sakura : De rien

Sasuke ferma les yeux et s'endormit, Sakura le regarda dormir. Elle retira le tube du bras du garçon puis du sien. Elle déposa un pansement sur son bras. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et sourit. Elle sortit. Sasuke se réveiller.

Sasuke : Sakura?

Sakura : Oui?

Il tourna la tête et vit la jeune femme entrer en fermant la porte.

Sasuke la regarda. Elle se plaça devant lui.

Sakura : Sasuke? Je peux t'aider?

Sasuke : Sakura…

Sasuke la regarda dans les yeux. Sakura s'assit a coté de lui. Sasuke se redressa.

Sakura : Tu vas mieux?

Sasuke : Oui… Oui je vais mieux…

Sakura déposa son repas devant lui. Sasuke mangea cette fois ci avec plus d'appétit.

Sakura : Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux tu manges plus que d'habitude.

Sasuke : Hum…

Sakura : Ça fais plaisir de te voir en meilleure forme

Sasuke : Merci

Il la regarde et se recoucha. Sakura se pencha au-dessus de lui, elle posa sa main sur son front.

Sakura : Tu fais moins de fièvre depuis que je t'ai donné du sang

Sasuke : Hum…

Le garçon regardait la jeune femme au-dessus de lui. Il se surprit a avoir envi de la serrer contre lui.

Il était tellement beau… Même malade il était beau… Ses lèvres avaient l'air tellement douces… Elle en avait tellement envi…

La kunoichi posa sa main sur la tempe du garçon, elle appuya légèrement.

Sakura : Ça fais mal ça?

Sasuke : Oui

Sakura : Merveilleux

Sasuke : Je vois pas pourquoi

Sakura : Il y a 3 jours, j'aurais pu te gifler et tu n'aurais rien sentit.

Sasuke la regarda poser sa main dans son cou pour vérifier son pound.

Sakura : Tu devrais te relaxer ton cœur bat très vite.

Sasuke réalisa alors que s'était à cause d'elle que sont cœur s'affolait.

Sasuke : Je suis fatiguer.

Sakura : Oui bien sur je te laisse te reposer.

Sakura partit, il la regarda partir, il aurait voulu qu'elle reste, il aurait voulu la serrer contre lui.

Il ferma les yeux et revit son visage, il entendit sa voix qui lui parlait doucement. Il était amoureux d'elle il le savait depuis longtemps mais il refusait de l'admettre. Il ne voulait pas mais s'était plus fort que lui il avait besoin d'elle, il avait besoin de la voir sourire, de l'entendre rire, il avait besoin de sentir sa présence qui veillait sur lui lorsqu'il était blesser…

_Encore cette mélodie… Je dois me réveiller… Réveille toi!_

Le brun ouvrit les yeux. Ça vu étais brouillé… Les images s'éclaircissaient.

Il vit une infirmière dos à lui. Elle se retourna. Son sœur fit un bon.

: Ah tu es réveiller c'est bien

Sasuke : Sakura?

Sakura : Hum?

Sasuke : C'est toi qui chantais.

Sakura _embarrassé _: Ah… Euh… C'est pas moi qui t'ai réveiller j'espère.

Sasuke : Non… C'est moi, je voulais savoir qui chantait…

Sakura : Tu m'entendais? Je croyais que tu dormais…

Sasuke : Juste a moitié…

Sakura : Hum… Tu dors mais tu entends se qui se passe.

Sasuke : Oui

Sakura : Je déteste l'état de demi songe

Sasuke : Je t'écoutais chanter

Sakura rougit.

Sasuke : Tu as une jolie voix…

Sakura : Merci…

Sasuke soupira et laissa sa tête caller dans l'oreiller. Sakura s'approcha.

Sakura : Détend toi…

Sakura se pencha au-dessus de lui et l'embrassa sur le front.

Sakura : Repose toi je vais repasser plus tard…

Sakura sourit et partit Sasuke la suivit du regard et sourit avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir, réellement cette fois…

Sakura : Sasuke, j'espère que tu as faim? Tu dois prendre des forces parce que Naruto va passer tantôt.

Sasuke : Tu peux pas lui dire qu'il a pas le droit

Sakura : Ça fais un mois qu'il attend pour venir te parler

Sasuke : Un mois?

Sakura : Oui ça fait un mois qu'il a eu son congé et il demande de tes nouvelles a tout les jours ou il le fait par l'intermédiaire d'Hinata

Sasuke : Y'a combien de temps que je suis cloîtrer ici?

Sakura : Euh… Un peu moins de deux mois je crois.

Sasuke : Si longtemps?

L'Uchiwa se redressa Sakura déposa le plateau et le plaqua sur le lit.

Sakura : Calme toi Sasuke tu n'es pas complètement débarrassé du virus si tu t'agites il va reprendre de l'ampleur.

Sasuke : Ça m'es égale je resterais pas allonger plus longtemps.

Sasuke poussa la jeune femme et se releva. Il se leva et commença a marcher. Il portait un short et un T-shirt. Il allait atteindre la porte et il s'effondra.

Sakura : Sasuke!

Sasuke : Je déteste être aussi faible.

Sakura : Sasuke calme toi, même les meilleurs héros on besoin de répits.

Elle l'aida à marcher jusqu'au lit et le força à se coucher.

Sakura : Là tu vas manger tranquillement et lorsque je vais revenir je te conseille d'être dans ton lit et d'avoir finis de manger.

Sakura lui sourit et sortit. Plus tard Naruto entra dans la pièce suivit de Sakura qui venait ramasser son plateau.

Naruto : Ohayoo Sasuke!

Sasuke : C'est le matin?

Sakura : Ne l'écoute pas Naruto, je t'ai dit de te calmer, il est suffisamment désorienté pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Sasuke : Je peux me défendre seul même si tu m'empêches de me lever.

Sakura : Je ne te défends pas… Je rappelle seulement à cet idiot qu'il a été dans le même état, il y a un mois et qu'il n'a pas besoin de te mélanger encore plus

Sasuke : Il ne me mélange pas je ne suis pas un gamin

Sakura : Mais je n'ai pas dit ça.

Naruto : Peut importe, moi j'étais peut-être désorienté mais j'étais capable de me lever

Sakura : Dois-je te rappeler qu'on a dû te courir après dans tout Konoha pour finalement t'attacher sur ton lit.

Naruto : Justement moi j'étais capable de me lever

Sasuke : Moi aussi j'en suis capable

Naruto : Alors pourquoi tu es coucher?

Sakura : LUI il est obéissant voilà pourquoi.

Naruto _boude_ : Hum

Sasuke : Vous pouvez vous engueulez dehors je vous jure que sa ne me dérangera pas.

Sakura : De toute façon j'ai du travail

Une infirmière entra dans la salle.

Infirmière : Sakura-san Tsunade-sama a besoin de vous en salle d'opération c'est urgent.

Sakura hocha la tête et sortit en courant.

Plus tard Naruto partit après avoir relater tout ce qui s'était passer a Konoha les deux dernier mois. Vers 19h une infirmière vient porter le repas à Sasuke.

Sasuke : Pourquoi ce n'est pas Sakura?

Infirmière : Elle est toujours en salle d'opération avec Tsunade-sama je ne crois pas que vous la reverrez avant demain matin.

Sasuke : Ok

Infirmière : Je reviendrais tantôt.

Sasuke : Je sais…

L'infirmière le salua et partit. Sasuke fixa le plafond, il avait envi de la voir… Il aurait voulu se lever mais de toute façon elle était occuper.

Il mangea sans même s'en rendre compte et s'endormit seulement à moitié. Il se réveilla aussitôt qu'il entendit la porte de sa chambre glisser. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit la jeune femme qui s'approchait de lui.

Sakura : Tu devrais dormir Sasuke

Sasuke : Toi aussi

Sakura : Non moi je viens de sortir du bloc

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Sakura : Je suis venu voir l'état de mon principal patient.

Sasuke : Tu aurais pu venir demain

Sakura : Tu ne t'en ai sûrement jamais rendu compte mais je viens te voir tout les soirs… Je suis seulement plus tard que d'habitude

Sasuke : Merci

Sakura : Mais de rien

Le brun pu deviner un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de sa fleur.

Sakura : Je rentre chez moi

Sasuke : Ok

Sakura : Oyasuminsai Sasuke

Sasuke : Oyasumi Sakura.

La jeune femme sourit et sortit. Sasuke sourit à son tour et s'endormit.

Sakura entra dans la chambre en chantonnant. Elle changea les fleurs comme à son habitude et vérifia le pound de son patient taciturne.

Elle vérifia les blessures de Sasuke, elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle s'était enfin refermer. Sasuke ouvrit les yeux alors qu'elle examinait la plus importante de ses blessures.

Sasuke : Pourquoi elle ne sont pas guérir?

Sakura sursauta et le regarda amuser.

Sakura _sur un ton de reproche_ : Baka!

Sasuke : Répond

Sakura : Je les avais refermés mais le virus a empêcher la guérison complète et elle se sont ouverte a nouveau ensuite je n'arrivais plus a te soigner.

Sasuke : Ok

Sakura : Mais là elles guérissent bien

Sasuke la regarda remettre de nouveau bandage sur son torse puis elle se redressa et posa sa main sur son front.

Sakura : Tu ne fais presque plus de température

Sasuke : hm…

Sakura : Comment tu te sens?

Sasuke : Comme quelqu'un qui en a marre d'être couché

Sakura : Tu vas pas m'obliger a t'attacher comme Naruto?

Sasuke : Non

Sakura : Bien tu t'imagines ce que dirait Naruto?

Sasuke : …

Sakura : Je vais te chercher à manger.

Sakura sortit dans le couloir, elle soupira, Sasuke était entrain de redevenir aussi froid et distant qu'avant l'hospitalisation.

Le brun soupira, il grimaça, il ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'il avait mal mais c'était vrai, il avait vraiment mal il avait l'impression que son sang brûlait. Il ferma les yeux et sombra dans l'inconscience…

Sakura : Sasuke? Tu as faim je t'ai apporter des crêpes se matin j'espère que tu aimes ça… Sasuke?

La jeune femme le regarda, il avait l'air de dormir… Elle déposa le plateau et le regarda. Son visage se déforma de douleur. La jeune femme se pencha au-dessus de lui et déposa sa main sur son front il était brûlant.

Sakura : Sasuke…

Elle sortit une aiguille stériliser et la planta dans son bras, elle lui offrit son sang pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne conscience.

Sakura : Baka pourquoi tu m'as menti?

Sasuke : …

Sakura : Tu as besoin de soin si je n'étais pas venu te porter a manger tu serais dans le coma en se moment.

Sasuke : …

Sakura : Tu te rends conte que à mentir sur ton état tu pourrais rechuter mais cette fois-ci rien ne dit que tu en sortiras vivant!

Sasuke : De toute façon Itachi est mort, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici

Sakura : Comment peux-tu dire ça?

Sasuke : C'est la vérités vous n'avez pas besoin de moi

Sakura : Bien sûr que si!

Sasuke : Et pour faire quoi

Sakura : Si tu meurs Itachi aura gagner même si il est mort ton clan mourra définitivement avec toi il aura gagner…

Sasuke la regarda.

Sasuke : De toute façon je fais comment pour redonner vit a un clan seul dit moi?

Sakura : Tu… Tu n'es pas seul

Sasuke : Si!

Sakura : C'est parce que tu veux le rester rien de plus moi, je…

Sasuke : Quoi!

Sakura : Moi je serais toujours là

Sasuke : …

Sakura : Mais pour ça… Pour ça il faut que tu veuilles bien de moi à tes cotés…

Sasuke : …

Sakura baissa la tête Sasuke vit une goutte cristalline tomber à ses pieds…

Sakura se retourna pour partir et il saisit son poignet.

Sasuke : Reste avec moi… S'il te plait…

Sakura se retourna… Elle le regarda un moment puis s'assit a coté de lui. Elle déposa le plateau devant lui.

Sakura : Mange… Ça va te redonner des forces

Sasuke la regarda et commença à manger…

Sasuke manga la moitié de ce que Sakura lui avait apporté la ninja était inquiète, il recommençait à manger très peu.

Sakura : Comment tu te sens?

Sasuke : bien

Sakura : Sasuke dit moi la vérité!

Sasuke : C'est la vérité je me sens mieux

Sakura : Hum…

Sasuke : Ne t'inquiète pas

Sakura : Comment tu te sentais tout à l'heure alors?

Sasuke ?

Sakura : Avant que je parte et après

Sasuke : J'avais l'impression que mon sang était en feu…

Sakura : Ok…

Sakura s'assit a coté du garçon et posa sa main sur sa tempe.

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce que?

Sakura : Détend toi… Laisse moi faire.

Le garçon allait riposter mais une sensation de bien être et de douceur s'empara de lui. Il ferma les yeux et se détendit il sentit l'étrange sensation pénétrer dans chacun de ses muscles dans chacune de ses veines, traverser ses organes et lui procurer un bien incroyable, il n'avait plus mal, il se sentait bien…

Le garçon s'assoupit et la fleur de cerisier quitta la chambre.

: Sasuke?

L'Uchiwa se retourna il vit Sakura à la porte de sa chambre.

Sasuke : Sakura

Sakura : Je t'ai dit de te reposer

Sasuke : Je vais bien

Sakura : Tu disais ça aussi il y a une semaine et tu as passé a un cheveu de la rechute.

Sasuke : Mais tu m'as soigné

Sakura : Je t'ai seulement guidé dans la bonne direction.

Sasuke : N'empêche que j'ignore se que tu as fait l'autre jour mais maintenant je me sens beaucoup mieux,

Sakura : Mouais bon viens là que je t'examine.

Sasuke quitta la fenêtre et s'assit sur le lit devant la jeune femme, il retira son T-shirt et il la regarda défaire le bandage sur son torse. Elle examina la blessure puis lui lança en souriant.

Sakura : Je ne crois pas que tu ai encore besoin de bandage.

Sasuke : Hm…

Sakura : Je vais prendre sa pour une réaction positive.

Sasuke sourit. Lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur son torse la réaction fut immédiate. Il avait l'impression d'être parcouru d'un choc électrique qui actionna son cœur et le poussa à battre plus vite et plus fort. La jeune femme se releva et alla changer les fleurs près du lit. Elle poussa un hoquet de surprise lorsque deux bras musclé l'entourèrent.

Sakura : Sasuke?

Sasuke : S'il te plait… Juste… Juste une minute…

Sasuke la serra contre lui, il cacha sa tête dans ses cheveux et respira son odeur. Sakura ferma les yeux…

Sakura : Sasuke…

Il la relâcha et s'éloigna.

Sasuke : Pardon…

Elle se retourna.

Sakura : Sasuke?

Le garçon se retourna et se plaça devant la fenêtre. Sakura s'approcha de lui. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

Sakura : Sasuke tu sais que tu peux tout me dire… Je serais toujours là pour toi.

Sasuke se retourna pour la prendre dans ses bras, il la serra contre lui avec force. Sakura d'abord étonné se serra contre lui avec le sourire.

Sasuke la sentait se serrer contre son torse, il ne voulait plus qu'elle s'éloigne de lui, il respirait son odeur celle qui le rendait complètement fou, il l'aimait, comme il n'avait jamais aimé. Il voulait tellement lui dire, mais, il avait tellement peur. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il l'entendit parler.

Sakura : Sasuke… Sasuke je t'aime… Je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerais toujours…

Sasuke : Sakura…

Elle se décolla de lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Son regard l'envoûtait l'obsédait, il y pensait, il le voyait toutes les nuits en s'endormant, tous les matins en se réveillant. Elle lui fit un grand sourire celui que personne ne pouvait recréer sauf elle, celui qui lui faisait souhaiter revenir de mission juste pour le voir une dernière fois. Elle était son ange d'espoir et de rêve, de volonté et de désir, d'amitié et… D'amour…

Il s'inclina et embrassa sa fleur…

---

Sakura : Sasuke tu rêvasses?

Sasuke : Hum?

Sakura éclata de rire. Elle couru jusqu'à lui et attrapa sa main.

Sakura : C'est pas la bonne direction baka.

Sasuke la regarda et sourit, il se laissa guider par la jeune femme.

Sasuke : Chante pour moi…

Sakura sourit et hocha la tête, elle s'agrippa a son bras et commença a chanter…

Moi : Voilà finis!

Sasuke : C'est pas trop tôt

Moi : Mais euh! Y'a quand même 6381 mots!

Sasuke : Ta été super lente pareil j'espère que tu seras plus rapide pour Neji et Tenten

Moi : Continue comme ça et je refait tout mais ces Ino ton infirmière

Sakura : Quoi!

Moi : T'inquiète rosasse, il reste à toi mais Ino va lui faire vivre un enfer a l'hôpital.

Sakura : A ok c'est correct

Sasuke : Quoi tu oses la laisser me faire vivre un enfer!

Sakura : A moi tant que tu restes a moi a la fin

Sasuke : Tu veux rire! Si c'est comme ça JTE PLAQUE

Sakura : Quoi et toi tu vas la laisser faire!

Moi : Sasuke tu peux pas la laisser parce que ces moi qui décide

Sakura : Ouais!

Sasuke : Si je te tue je pourrais décider

Moi : Moi j'ai des meilleures techniques que toi! Tire la langue a Sasuke

Sasuke : J'aimerais bien voir ça

Moi : Waza no hoshi! (Technique des étoiles (Désoler sa fait deux jours que je me tape les épisodes de PGSM pretty gardian sailor moon)

Sasuke : C'est même pas des justus

Moi : Tu t'attendais a quoi je suis pas un ninja

Sasuke : Tu es quoi!

Moi _faisant apparaître un chapeau pointu une cape et un balai _: Watashi no Majo desu. (Je suis une sorcière)

Sasuke : Une sorcière c'est la meilleure

Moi _intrigué_ : Bah alors pourquoi tu ris pas?

Sasuke : Tu le fais expret?

Yuki : Ça suffi Sasuke on insulte pas les sorcières!

Moi _avec des étoiles dans les yeux _: Ane! (Yuki est l'un des personnages de ma fic sœur de majustu pour ceux qui ne la suive pas et qui sont perdu)

Yuki : C'est sympa de penser a me faire apparaître

Moi : Ça me fais plaisir

Yuki : N'empêche que je disais…

Tenten : Arrêter de vous engueuler Toi _pointe Yuki_ retourne dans ton histoire Toi _pointe Sakura_ Ammene ton ténébreux et retourner a votre mission et Toi _me pointe moi_ Va me faire mon one-shot avec neji!

Moi _Me cachant la tête avec mes mains _: Tenten Kowai! (Kowai effrayant)

Yuki : Gambare (courage!)

Moi : Arigato Yuki-neesan!

Tenten _très en colère_ : Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici.

Moi _M'inclinant _: GOMEN NASAI Tenten-sama

Tenten : Va travailler!

Moi : Hai!

Me voilà qui par en courant même si je bouge pas et que je m'éclate avec mon sketch désoler j'avais besoin de m'amuser j'ai intégrer plein de japonais mais bon pas tant que ça… vous devriez voir tout se qui me passe par la tête quand j'écrit une fic, je vous laisse on se revoit demain avec Les anges de puissance ma vie est musicale et Sœurs de majustu je promets de publier demain mais je sais pas quand dans la journée (heure québécoise)

Sur ce Yoi otoshi o omukae kudasai (Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne journée) ou si vous avez les même heures que moi Oyasuminaisai! (Bonne nuit)

Laissez plein de reviews MATANE!


	4. Chapter 4

Yaa!!!

**Automne – Tenten/Neji**

Neji : Pourquoi il boude encore celui là?

Tenten : Tu n'as pas deviné?

Neji : Deviner quoi?

Tenten : Mais t'es bête Lee est jaloux parce que Sasuke et Sakura sont ensembles.

Neji : Encore une histoire de sentiments.

Le Hyûga soupira.

Neji : Tu vois bien que les sentiments comme l'amour et des trucs comme ça rendent faible.

Tenten : Non mais tu es coincé? Neji les sentiments ne rendent pas faible.

Neji : Regarde Lee.

Tenten : Dans quelques jours il sera amoureux d'une autre fille.

Neji : Mais…

Tenten : Quoi?

Neji : Sasuke et Sakura sont ensembles depuis août, et il s'en rend compte deux mois plus tard.

Tenten sourit amusé, il avait raison, elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Lee n'avait rien d'un grand observateur.

Tenten : Oui tu as raison.

Lee : C'est parce que je les avais jamais vu ensembles, je savais pas qu'il sortait ensembles.

Tenten le regarda.

Tenten : Tu vas pas te priver d'aller au bal Sakura est enfin avec Sasuke depuis le temps qu'elle attend ça tu devrais être heureux pour elle.

Lee : Oui j'avais oublié que c'était bientôt le bal d'octobre.

Tenten : Oui le bal d'halloween.

Lee : Je l'avais oublié va falloir que je me trouve un costume!!

Tenten : Tu vas venir Neji?

Neji : J'en sais rien.

Tenten : Aller viens ça sera super cool!

Neji : Hum…

Lee : Ça serait bien on irait ensemble.

Tenten : Oui tous les trois

Neji _soupirant_ C'est d'accord je viendrais.

Tenten : Super!

Lee : Génial!!!

Tenten : Ça sera bien tout le monde sera là.

Tenten sourit ravie…

---

Neji arriva chez Tenten il vit Lee arriver en loup-garou.

Lee : Tu trouves que je fais peur Neji?

Neji : Non.

Lee : Zut! Mais il est bien au moins mon costume?

Neji : Hm…

Lee : Je prends ça pour un oui. J'aime bien ton costume de pirate.

Neji : C'est Hinata qui l'a choisit

Lee : Tu pouvais pas le faire seul?

Neji : Je n'aime pas cette stupide tradition de se déguiser le trente et un octobre.

Lee : Mouais bon on va voir comment est habillée Tenten.

Lee frappa à la porte, Sakura ouvrit, elle était habillée d'une robe rose de poupée.

Sakura : Salut les garçons.

Lee : Salut Sakura-chan!

Sakura : J'aime beaucoup ton déguisement Lee.

Lee _-_ : Merci!!!

Sakura : Entrez Tenten n'est pas encore prête.

Temari apparu derrière Sakura.

Temari : Sakura il ne reste plus de fond

Sakura : Si dans le sac sur le lit j'en ai acheté en venant.

Temari : Ok tu viens m'aider ça iras plus vite à deux.

Sakura : Ok.

Temari portait une robe à la Cléopâtre et avait détacher ses cheveux.

Sakura demanda au garçon de s'asseoir et partit en disant qu'elle devait aider à compléter le maquillage de Tenten.

Lee : Tu crois qu'elle est déguisée comment Tenten-chan?

Neji : J'en sais rien.

Lee : Utilise ton Byakugan!

Neji soupira.

Neji : Byakugan!

Il passa son regard blanc dans toute la maison et s'arrêta dans la chambre de Tenten. Il vit la jeune femme entourée par les Kunoichis, son visage était presque complètement blanc, pendant que Sakura maquillait son visage en blanc il vit Hinata sortir un bâton et mettre le feu au bout.

Elle donna le bâton à Sakura qui souffla dessus. La fumée s'échappa et elle le déposa sur les sourcils de Tenten pour faire une faible trace.

Lee : Alors? Alors?

Neji : Quoi?

Lee : Elle est jolie? En quoi elle est déguisée?

Neji vit la jeune femme ouvrir les yeux et sourire. Bien sûr qu'elle était jolie ravissante même, mais… À quoi il pensait là depuis quand il faisait attention si la jeune femme était jolie. Il désactiva son Byakugan et secoua la tête ce genre d'idée ne lui ressemblait pas.

Lee : Elle est pas jolie?

Neji : Je la vois pas les filles la cache.

Lee : Zut.

La porte sonna, il vit Sakura venir ouvrit mais elle portait une robe différente.

Lee : Sakura s'est changée??

Neji : C'est pas Sakura c'est Hinata Baka!

Lee : Hinata?

La jeune femme arriva dans le salon avec Sasuke, Naruto et Shikamaru. Sasuke portait une cape une chemise et un pantalon noir, mais le dessous de sa cape était rouge. Il était déguisé en vampire contrairement a Naruto qui était en Cow-boy (Mdr je voudrais bien voir ça!!) et Shikamaru qui portait un vêtement romain. (Y'a planquer des Shorts en dessous)

Hinata : Shikamaru tu es agencé avec Temari.

Lee : Mais non Temari est en égyptienne!

Hinata : Oui mais tout le monde sait que Cléopâtre et Jules césar se sont fréquentés!

Naruto : Moi j'étais pas au courant.

Lee : Moi non plus.

Neji : C'est parce que vous écoutiez pas en classe d'histoire.

Lee : Bien sûr que si… Ah en histoire non là c'est vrai, j'écoutais pas.

Hinata : Je vous laisse Tenten est pas encore prête.

Hinata disparue. Sasuke concentra son chakra dans ses pieds et fit signe aux garçons de se taire. Il monta sur le mur et attendit fixer au plafond.

Sakura arriva bientôt. Elle entra dans le salon.

Sakura : Où est Sasuke?

Le garçon se glissa derrière elle toujours la tête en bas suspendu au plafond comme un véritable vampire. Sakura se retourna et poussa un cri, avant de tomber par terre, en le voyant. Sasuke sourit amusé et Sakura éclata de rire. Temari arriva en entendant Sakura crier et se retrouva face à face avec Sasuke.

Temari : Wo!

Elle s'arrêta juste avant de lui rentrer dedans.

Temari _une main sur son cœur pour ralentir les battements affolés_ : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches suspendu au plafond!

Sasuke : Je suis un vampire.

Temari : Tu es un imbécile.

Sakura : Ça c'est vrai je fais comment pour t'embrasser si tu es suspendu au plafond.

Sasuke se retourna il vit Sakura se mettre sur la pointe de pied sans arriver à atteindre ses lèvres.

Sakura : Tu vois?

Sasuke sourit et embrassa la jeune femme sur le front.

Sakura : C'était un baiser de bonne nuit ou de bon matin?

Temari : Bon matin, le soleil vient de se coucher.

Sakura regarda par la fenêtre, elle vit le ciel orangé et les derniers rayons traversaient la fenêtre. Sasuke descendit du plafond et alla embrasser sa belle comme il se doit. Hinata arriva.

Hinata : Temari c'est toi qui a l'éventail.

Temari _montrant l'éventail _: Oui désolé.

Elle lança l'éventail à Hinata qui le lança dans le couloir.

Hinata : Et voilà ton costume est complet.

: C'est lourd!

Hinata sourit amusée et partit dans le salon rejoindre Naruto. Tenten arriva elle portait un grand kimono de Geisha son visage était blanc, ses lèvres rouge, ses sourcils noir. Ses cheveux étaient remontés.

Lee : Tenten tu es super belle!!!

Tenten : Merci.

Temari : Je suis fière de ses cheveux, j'ai bien réussi le Wareshinobu. (Coiffe traditionnelle de la Geisha)

Tenten : Sakura tu veux bien desserrer le Obi j'ai du mal a respirer

Sakura amusée se plaça derrière la jeune femme elle desserra le obi et Tenten soupira.

Sakura : On pourrait presque t'envoyer en mission de surveillance tu ressemble à une vrai Geisha.

Tenten : Je me demande comment elles faisaient pour danser avec ça c'est lourd!

Hinata : vingt-cinq mètres de tissus c'est pas léger, léger.

Temari : Les Geishas ne faisait pas que danser, elles chantaient et jouaient de la musique et elles dansaient avec leurs éventails.

Hinata : Comment on peut danser avec des éventails.

Temari : Tenten tu me donnes ton éventail.

Tenten lui lança et elle fit apparaître un deuxième éventail. Elle se mit à faire bouger les éventails très rapidement. Elle lançait un éventail et le rattrapait en joignant les deux éventails et en les agitant doucement. (Vous avez vu Memoirs of a geisha? Très bon film en passant super beau si vous l'avez vu vous allez comprendre ce que fait Temari avec les éventails)

Tenten, Hinata, Sakura _- _: Sugoi!!! (Super!!!)

Temari _embarrassée _: Les éventails ça me connaît, pour apprendre à manier mon gros je devais savoir manier des plus petits.

Sakura : C'était super!

Temari _gênée_ : Ça fait un moment que je n'avais pas fais ça.

Hinata : Tu devais être génial quand tu pratiquais tous les jours.

Temari : C'est pratique de savoir manier les éventails de cette façon pendant que tout le monde regarde tes éventails tu prépares ton attaque en douce et tout le monde est prit par surprise, c'est ce que je faisais.

Tenten : Tu faisais la même chose avec tes petits éventails?

Temari : Oui mais en moins puissant.

Lee : Alors vous êtes prêtes on y va? Sinon y'aura plus de punch!

Lee sortit en courant.

Tenten : On devrait le suivre sinon on va devoir le ramasser complètement saoul.

Sakura : Allons y alors.

Et toute la gang partit pour la fête. Arriver là-bas ils virent leur amis. Ino arriva en criant son « Sasuke-kun » habituel, elle était habillée en chat noir.

Sasuke : Ino fous moi la paix.

Ino : Viens danser avec moi!

Sasuke : Sans façon.

Ino : Aller viens.

Elle attrapa la main du garçon. Sasuke donna un coup sur sa main pour qu'elle le lâche.

Sasuke : Tu vas me laisser tranquille oui, au cas ou tu l'aurais pas remarquer je suis avec Sakura alors t'as aucunes chances.

Ino : Mais voyons qu'est-ce que tu peux bien faire avec cette fille.

Sasuke : Cette fille comme tu le dis est mieux que tu ne le seras jamais alors laisse moi tranquille.

Sasuke partit rejoindre Sakura qui discutait plus loin avec Hinata. Tout le monde s'amusait bien, même si Tenten ne pouvait pas danser, elle s'amusait beaucoup. Plus tard Neji dut raccompagner Lee qui était complètement saoul, Tenten les accompagna. Après avoir laisser le fauve de Konoha ivre mort chez lui, Neji raccompagna Tenten.

Tenten : C'était bien je me suis éclaté pas toi?

Neji : Hum… C'était bien.

Tenten : Tu regrettes d'être venu?

Le brun se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Tenten soupira, elle commençait à en avoir assez de parler toute seule. Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, elle ne se fit pas prier pour rentrer, Neji repartit. Elle retira sa robe défit ses cheveux et prit une longue douche chaude pour retirer son maquillage. Elle enfila un mini short et une camisole et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Tenten _à elle même _: Stupide cœur quelle idée tu as eu de tombé amoureux d'un taciturne pareil, même Sasuke a plus de discutions que lui… Et puis Sasuke accepte d'aimer lui au moi…

Elle soupira et se glissa sous les couvertures. Elle s'endormit doucement. Elle se réveilla en pleine nuit, elle avait froid. Elle se leva et vit que la fenêtre était ouverte.

Tenten : Pauvre idiote qu'est-ce qui t'ai passé par la tête d'ouvrir ta fenêtre à cette époque de l'année tu veux tomber malade et que Neji te dise : « Y'a que les faibles qui sont malades et les minables qui s'en plaignent »

Elle sourit à cette pensée et ferma la fenêtre.

Tenten : Ça doit pas lui arriver souvent au génie d'oublier de fermer la fenêtre…

Elle se glissa sous sa douillette et s'endormit au chaud.

---

Lee : Tenten tu as l'air bizarre ça va pas?

Tenten : Je crois que je me suis prit un mauvais rhume c'est rien Lee.

Neji : Comment?

Tenten : Je suppose que c'est en oubliant de fermer la fenêtre, je sais pas où j'avais la tête hier.

Lee : Tu as oublié de fermer la fenêtre, mais il faisait super froid hier!

Tenten : C'est pas grave, ce qui est curieux c'est que je ne me souviens même pas l'avoir ouverte… je suppose que les filles l'on ouverte pendant qu'elles s'occupaient de mon costume.

Lee : Et si quelqu'un t'espionnait pendant ton sommeil!?

Tenten : Lee tu en viens trop vite aux conclusions extravagantes.

Lee : Mais c'est possible, tu es très belle et beaucoup de mecs tournent la tête quand tu passes même si tu t'en rend pas compte et hier tu étais encore plus belle, p'être que tu as attirer l'attention d'un pervers…

Tenten : Un Je te connais Lee tu exagères tout le temps deux Compliment ou pas on est juste ami et ça ne changera jamais et trois Un pervers? Genre qui? Jiraya non s'il voulait m'espionner il le ferait depuis longtemps et je le saurait depuis longtemps…

Lee : Mais non j'exagères pas Tenten tu es super belle, et puis je crois pas que Jiraya soit le seul pervers à Konoha et j'ai jamais dit que je voulais sortir avec toi.

Tenten : Alors je suis super belle, mais pas assez pour toi?

Lee : Non! J'ai jamais dit ça j'ai…

Tenten : Tu as dis que j'étais super belle et ensuite tu as dis que tu ne voulais jamais sortir avec moi donc, je suis super belle mais pas assez pour toi.

Lee : Non!!! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire je voulais…

Neji regardait Lee qui essayait de se sortir du pétrin et qui s'y enfonçait encore plus. Il soupira décourager, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient oublié qu'ils étaient en mission, ils se comportaient comme des gamins.

---

Neji : On s'arrête ici pour la nuit. Lee va monter les tentes, Tenten va chercher du poisson à la rivière plus bas, je vais chercher de quoi faire le feu.

Ils se séparèrent. Neji ramassait du bois lorsqu'un drôle de pressentiment traversa son esprit.

Neji : Byakugan…

Il vit Lee qui se battait avec les tentes plus loin, il vit Tenten qui embrochait des poissons à la rivière, tout était normal, il ne vit personne d'autre hormis son équipe et quelques animaux. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, il ne disait rien comme d'habitude, Tenten et Lee discutaient, enfin, surtout Lee. Tenten se coucha après le repas, elle était épuisée. Neji accepta de la laisser dormir pour la nuit, afin qu'elle soit prête s'ils devaient se battre, il mit en place une rotation avec Lee et alla se coucher. Le fauve de Konoha veilla une partie de la nuit faisant ses acrobaties même s'il n'y avait que les écureuils à impressionner. Neji prit son tour de garde et le ninja alla se coucher. Tenten dormait paisiblement. Elle avait laissé sa tente entre ouverte, pratique pour sortit plus vite s'il y a combat, mais pas quand on est malade. Il prit place sur une bûche et ferma les yeux, écoutant les bruits de la nuit. Lee ronflait, Tenten dormait sans bruit, il l'entendait respirer paisiblement. Une branche craqua. Il ouvrit les yeux Byakugan en action. Il n'y avait rien, il fit le tour et vit une branche brisée à l'arrière de la tente de la jeune femme. Les paroles de Lee lui revinrent en tête.

_« Et si quelqu'un t'espionnait pendant ton sommeil!? »_

Il tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même, passant au peigne fin toute la forêt avec son Byakugan. Il ne trouva rien. Toute la nuit, il resta aux aguets, de s'éloignant jamais de la tente de la jeune femme…

---

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en ville, ils prirent une chambre double comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire. Tenten fila prendre une longue douche chaude. Lee partit manger. Neji resta dans la chambre aux aguets, bien sûr il n'avait parlé à personne de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là… Mais il était trop intelligent pour penser que tout ça n'était que coïncidence. Tenten sortit et le vit.

Tenten : Neji? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Neji : Je réfléchis, Lee est partit se goinfrer, je t'attendais…

Tenten : Tu m'attends toi maintenant?

Neji : Ça te dérange?

Tenten : Non… C'est rare voilà tout, ça me fait plaisir enfaîte.

Neji la regarda, elle posa son sac sur son lit et ils partirent. Cette nuit-là Neji ne dormit que d'un œil, Tenten dormait profondément Lee aussi. Il se réveilla et se retourna et vit son visage endormit et se dit que la chose qui l'espionne ne viendra sûrement pas s'en prendre à elle alors qu'ils sont là. Il avait tort, à quatre heures du matin, il se fit réveiller par Tenten qui s'agitait dans son lit. Il ouvrit la lumière et vit la jeune femme qui se débattait. Elle essayait de repousser une menace invisible qui en voulait à sa vie. Sa poitrine était comprimée, coupant de moitié sa respiration, ses cheveux étaient détachés alors qu'elle s'était endormie les cheveux attachés. Les couvertures avaient été jetées par terre et elle sentait une main puissante plaquée sur sa bouche l'empêchant de respirer. L'adolescente se débattait de toutes ses forces, ses poumons lui faisaient mal, lui brûlaient. Ses yeux lui brûlaient, elle pleurait incapable de s'en empêcher, elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas comme ça. Pas sans lui avoir dit qu'elle l'aimait. Elle sentait quelqu'un sous ses coups, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le faire bouger. Elle le sentit partir, elle vit Neji au-dessus d'elle. Elle inspira profondément, elle ne savait que trop bien à quel point le ninja était arrivé à temps, quelques secondes de plus et elle y passait. Elle se retourna, toussant essayant de retrouver son air. Ses poumons avaient été compressés pendant plus de deux minutes. (Vous connaissez la règle des trois? Si vous la connaissez pas faite moi signe je vous expliquerez)

Elle sentait le garçon dans son dos. La fenêtre s'ouvrit Neji devina qu'il était partit, il avait eu peur, il agissait la nuit lorsqu'elle dormait, lorsque personne ne pouvait l'en empêcher. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Tenten, la jeune femme terrifiée se jeta dans ses bras. L'idée d'être espionnée lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais elle l'avait repoussée. Depuis plusieurs mois, elle se réveillait souvent en pleine nuit pour fermer la fenêtre. Depuis plusieurs mois, elle se sentait suivie, mais oubliait et se forçait à croire que s'était son imagination, mais désormais elle ne pouvait plus nier, elle avait si peur, peur qu'il revienne, peur qu'il l'espionne, elle avait l'impression qu'il savait tout d'elle, elle savait qu'il l'espionnait la nuit et le jour sans aucun doute. Plus d'une fois, elle s'était changée dans sa chambre, une chambre au deuxième, on s'en fiche qu'elle doit ouverte ou fermée qui penserait qu'on peut se faire espionner la aussi. Elle frissonna, l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ne voit son corps avant qu'elle ne décide de s'offrir à son amant, lui donnait envie de vomir. L'idée qu'il est pu rentrer dans sa chambre et la toucher, la toucher pendant qu'elle dormait. Elle sentait les bras de Neji autour d'elle et ne voulait plus les quitter, pour la première fois depuis des mois elle se sentait en sécurité, protégée…

Le lendemain lorsque Lee se réveilla Neji n'était plus là il se leva et le vit. Il était assit dans le lit de Tenten adossé au mur, il ne dormait que d'un oeil pendant que Tenten la tête sur ses genoux dormait profondément en serrant le bras du ninja, qui lui servait d'oreiller, avec ses poings.

Lee : J'ai loupé un épisode?

Neji : Tenten a été attaquée cette nuit…

Lee : Tu ne dormais pas?

Le junin ouvrit les yeux.

Neji : Je me suis réveillé à chaque mouvement fait dans cette chambre ou dans le couloir.

Lee : Raconte ce qui s'est passé.

Neji lui relata les grandes lignes.

Lee : Je vois et elle s'est endormie dans tes bras?

Le jeune homme approuva d'un mouvement de tête.

Lee : Elle a toujours dit qu'elle se sentait en sécurité près de toi, je crois qu'en voilà la preuve.

Neji : Hm…

Lee : Un truc te travaille toi tu me mets au courant?

Neji : L'homme qui l'a attaqué… je ne pouvais pas le voir, j'ai réussit à le toucher, mais pas à le voir… C'était comme de l'air… De l'air suffisamment compact pour qu'on puisse le toucher…

Lee : Je vois… En faite… Non je vois pas comment on peut toucher de l'air…

Neji : Il va revenir…

Lee : Tu as dis qu'il s'était sauvé… ça veut dire qu'il a eu peur non?... Donc il n'est pas puissant… Si on arrive à le voir on pourra se débarrasser de lui sans difficulté…

Neji : Mais s'il est puissant il pourra tout terrasser pour ensuite s'occuper de Tenten…

Lee : Aller t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'on est plus fort que lui.

---

L'équipe neuf (c'est bien ça?) marchait dans la forêt de Kiri. Lee parlait de tout et de rien lorsqu'il fut projeté contre le mur. Neji se retourna près à se battre. Leur adversaire n'était nul part. Tenten se cacha derrière lui, jamais elle n'avait fait ça, elle était réellement terrifiée. Lee était toujours sur le sol inconscient. Le ninja évita une lame qui lui fonçait dessus. Il frappa, dans le vide. Il jura. Il entendit un cri et se retourna. Tenten tenait son cou comme si on la tenait par l'arrière. Il allait réagir lorsqu'elle disparu.

Neji : Tenten?... Tenten!

La jeune femme se débattait un foulard l'empêchait de parler. L'homme devant elle, elle le connaissait, depuis longtemps, c'était le neveu d'un ami de son père, un garçon très gentil qui aidait sa mère à ramener les courses, qui venait la voir dans ses entraînements ou quand elle était seule. Depuis quelque mois, elle n'entendait plus parler de lui. Elle s'était dite qu'elle avait dû le vexer en refusant de sortir avec lui, mais bon ce n'était qu'un gamin immature attiré par les filles plus vieilles. Elle lui avait pourtant expliqué qu'il était trop jeune, pour une jeune femme de dix-huit ans un garçon de quinze que vous dépassez d'une tête ce n'est pas très attirant. Elle savait qu'il était au courant de ses sentiments pour Neji, elle lui en avait déjà parlé, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait la tuer, il l'avait vu s'entraîner et connaissait ses points faibles, tout ses points faible. Il avait lié ses poignets avec des jutsus qu'il la savait incapable de briser, il avait attaché un tissu sur sa bouche pour ne pas qu'elle parle. Elle avait mal à la gorge, il essayait de l'étouffer, de l'étrangler. Elle essayait de se débattre, mine de rien, il était fort le gamin. Il appuya ses lèvres sur les siennes malgré le foulard qui l'empêchait de parler, d'émettre un son. Un sourire sadique apparu sur ses lèvres.

Neji se redressa, il ne voyait rien, il avait beau concentrer toute son énergie dans ses yeux, il n'arrivait pas à le voir. Il tournait sur lui même espérant voir une trace de sa présence.

Neji _Pense _: _C'est pas vrai où elle est… On dirait qu'elle n'existe plus… on dirait qu'elle est… Non! Concentre toi tu vas bien la trouver elle n'est pas… Je refuse d'y penser…_

Il continua de la chercher. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen, il refusait de ne pas la voir, il avait essayé de la tuer cette nuit-là et il savait qu'il essaierait à nouveau, il savait que la vie était sans aucun doute entrain de quitter son corps. Non il refusait de la perdre, elle était sa partenaire… Son amie…

Neji : _C'est pas vrai arrête de te mentir à toi même pauvre imbécile!!! C'est ta faute si elle meurt tu n'as pas pu la protéger, tout ça parce que tu n'acceptes pas tes sentiments, pauvre crétin..._

Pourquoi il refusait ses sentiments, pourquoi il était comme ça. C'était de sa faute s'il la perdait, il s'en voudrait toute ça vie. Il devait se calmer, sinon il ne la retrouvera pas à temps, en supposant qu'elle était toujours… Non elle n'était pas… Elle ne pouvait pas. Il avait besoin d'elle.

Neji : Tenten!

Il tourna sur lui même puis s'arrêta, il retourna sur ses pas, une lueur brillait dans le vide, il s'approcha, elle prit forme, forme humaine, sa forme, celle de celle qu'il aimait, il la voyait qui essayait de se débattre. Il couru, par déduction il mit la main devant elle et l'attrapa, il le plaqua au sol, cette fois il ne le lâcherait pas, il le frappa.

Le frappant au visage avec violence, chaque cellule de son corps voulait sa mort. Il entendit un bruit sourd, son nez, il devait être cassé, il frappa à nouveau un liquide écarlate recouvrit son point, son visage apparu, il eu un haut le cœur, il reconnut le garçon qu'il voyait souvent avec la famille de sa partenaire. Avec rage il frappa à nouveau, il sentait son visage qui brisait sous ses coups. Il chargea son point en chakra et frappa. De toutes ses forces, sur le corps de l'adolescent. Le garçon cracha du sang et s'arrêta de bouger, il l'avait tué, il le savait. Il se concentra et utilisa un katon pour brûler le corps, il n'était plus qu'un cadavre de toute façon. Il s'approcha de Tenten, elle était sur le sol, immobile.

Neji : Non…

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, doucement il retira son foulard.

Neji : Respire jt'en prie…

Il toucha ses lèvres pour la première, il s'arrêta et l'embrassa sur le front avant de recommencer une autre fois. Tenten toussa, elle inspira profondément, il l'aida à se redresser, doucement, il la retenait appuyer contre lui, pendant qu'elle inspirait profondément, comme si elle apprenait à le faire. Elle pleura, il la serra contre lui, elle se retourna et se serra contre lui, elle voulait disparaître, elle avait tellement peur, elle se sentait bien dans ses bras, elle se sentait en sécurité…

Neji : C'est fini… Je suis là Tenten… Tout est fini…

Elle se sentait rassurer, sa voix la sécurisait, ses bras la réconfortaient. Épuisée elle ferma les yeux et sombra dans l'inconscience. Neji la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui, elle était fragile et blessée, terrorisée et épuisée, il se leva et marcha jusqu'à Lee qui s'était réveillé.

Lee : Pourquoi j'ai dormi.

Neji : Il t'a plaqué dans l'arbre et tu as perdu connaissance.

Lee _voyant Tenten dans les bras de Neji _: Elle va bien!!

Neji : Elle est terrorisée.

Lee : Où on va?

Neji : On rejoint la ville la plus proche, elle a besoin de récupérer.

---

Tenten se réveilla, elle se savait portée, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le brun, il regardait droit devant et n'avait pas vu qu'elle était réveillée. Elle se sentait bien. Elle cacha son visage dans son cou. Elle savait que le ninja avait tourné la tête. Elle ferma les yeux et se serra contre lui, elle se demandait s'il pouvait sentir le liquide qui coulait sur ses joues dans son cou. Ses bras se refermaient sur sa nuque, elle sentit les bras du garçon se serrer autour de sa taille. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit quelque minute plus tard.

---

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était dans un lit douillet, enveloppée dans les couvertures. Elle se redressa et vit où elle était. C'était une chambre décorer sobrement. Un lit double au centre de la pièce, une petite salle de bain à l'extrémité de la pièce. De l'autre côté la porte qui menait au corridor. Deux tables de nuit de chaque côté du lit, un foyer qui enveloppait la chambre d'une douce lumière. Un fauteuil dans lequel quelqu'un était assit là tout près d'elle à fixer les flammes. Une ombre à peine identifiable.

Tenten : Ne… Ne… Neji?

L'ombre se retourna, elle vit les yeux nacrés du Hyûga. Elle soupira soulagée, pendant un instant elle avait cru rêver, elle s'était cru enfermée dans une pièce sombre avec celui qui avait essayer de la tuer par deux fois. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle cherchait Lee du regard.

Neji : Il n'est pas là il drague en bas. J'attendais que tu te réveilles.

Il reporta son attention sur le feu. Tenten se leva, elle s'approcha de lui.

Tenten : Je… ça te dérange que je prenne une douche?

Neji : Non va y c'est ta chambre, la mienne est à côté, avec Lee.

Le cœur de la jeune femme fit un bond, elle se dirigea vers la pièce adjacente. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et vit une douche, elle regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre. Elle soupira soulagée, elle entra dans la douche et retira ses vêtements. Elle les fit glisser par-dessus le bord et ouvrit l'eau chaude, elle ferma les yeux et resta longtemps sous la douche. Lorsqu'elle ressortit, elle enfila un short et un débardeur et sortit. Neji était toujours là.

Tenten : Neji?

Neji : Oui?

Tenten : Est-ce… que… qu'il…

Neji : Il est mort…

Tenten !

Neji : Je l'ai tué…

Tenten s'approcha de lui. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui.

Tenten : Pourquoi?

Neji : Mort il ne peut plus te faire de mal non?

Tenten : Euh… oui… mais…

Neji : Voilà pourquoi…

Neji vit le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme. Il se leva et s'assit par terre, en face d'elle.

Tenten : Comment tu as su ou j'étais… je le voyais… ça veut dire que j'étais invisible non?

Neji : Oui… Tu l'étais.

Tenten : Alors comment?

Neji la regarda, elle soutien son regard, elle voulait savoir comment…

_Flash-back _

_(S'appelle comment le père de Neji? Ok j'ai trouver)_

_Hizashi : Neji je vais te dire un secret sur ton Byakugan._

_Neji : Oui?_

_Hizashi : Le Byakugan est une technique de vision particulière tu le sais._

_Neji : Hai!_

_Hizashi : Il peut aussi te permettre de reconnaître celle pour qui ton cœur bat._

_Neji : Je ne comprends pas (Y'a quoi 4 ans)_

_Hizashi : Tu comprendras un jour, le Byakugan est très pratique, mais pour qu'il fonction tu dois accepter tes sentiments, si tu le fais, tu verras un halo lumineux qui entourera le corps de celle que ton cœur a choisit._

_Neji : Un halo?_

_Hizashi : Oui, c'est comme une deuxième peau de lumière._

_Neji : Ça doit être joli._

_Hizashi : Oui, et ça la rendra encore plus jolie tu verras._

_Neji : Lorsque je vais le voir le Halo, je vais te la présenter._

_Hizashi : Ça me ferait très plaisir Neji…_

_Fin du flash-back_

Tenten : Comment? Neji dis moi comment? Moi… moi j'étais incapable de le voir… c'est ton Byakugan?

Neji : Non… Même avec le Byakugan je n'arrivais pas à le voir…

Tenten : Alors comment?

Neji : Je ne le voyais pas, c'est toi que je voyais.

Tenten : Moi? Pourquoi moi et pas lui… j'étais comme lui.

Neji sourit et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Neji : Non… Toi tu es… lumineuse…

Tenten le regarda sans comprendre, Il sourit amusé.

Tenten : Arrête de te moquer de moi, aller explique moi… Neji!

Le garçon se leva et elle l'obligea à se rasseoir. Elle le plaqua au sol et monta à califourchon sur son ventre.

Tenten : Explique moi sinon je reste là…

Le garçon sourit et croisa les bras devant son torse avant de la regarder avec un air de défi.

Neji : Tu crois réussir à rester la combien de temps?

Tenten : Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

Neji la regarda amuser et renversa la situation. Tenten se retrouva plaquée au sol, Neji au-dessus d'elle.

Tenten : Tu triches… J'étais pas prête…

Neji ria, Tenten sourit ravie, il riait si peu souvent.

Tenten : Aller dit le moi.

Neji : Ok je vais te le dire…

Il se pencha vers son oreille, il la savait attentive à ses moindres paroles.

Neji : Enfin… peut-être un jour…

Tenten poussa un cri frustré et le poussa, elle se retrouva sur lui et croisa son regard, il riait. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle l'embrassa, elle n'avait jamais osé en toutes ses années. Elle se décolla aussi vite qu'elle l'avait embrassée. Elle se rassit et baissa les yeux.

Tenten : Désolé… Pardon… Je voulais… je sais pas ce qui m'a prit… je…

Neji se redressa, son cœur battait la chamade. Il déposa une main sur sa nuque et l'embrassa. Lorsqu'elle lui rendit son baiser il comprit l'erreur qu'il avait fait en repoussant ses sentiments.

Neji : Je t'aime…

Tenten : Neji… Neji!

Elle lui sauta au cou le plaquant sur le sol, elle éclata de rire et l'embrassa. Le brun qui n'était pas habitué à ce genre de comportement de sa part ne savait plus quoi faire.

Neji : Tenten?

Tenten : Moi aussi je t'aime gros bêta!

Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en rendre contre. Elle l'embrassa et avec passion il lui rendit son baiser…

---

Tenten ramassa une feuille sur le sol. Elle se retourna vers Neji.

Tenten : Tu sais, quand j'étais gamine, ma grande sœur m'avait dit de ramasser cinq feuilles, orange, jaune, rouge, verte et brune. Elle les avait mit sur le sol en ordre de grandeur, elle disait qu'elle pouvait lire mon avenir dans les feuilles. La rouge était pour l'amour, la verte pour la chance, la orange pour l'argent, la jaune pour le bonheur et la brune pour les malheurs. L'une des plus grosse s'était la brune. Lorsque je l'avais prit elle s'était fendue, selon ma sœur c'était signe d'un grand malheur, lorsqu'elle est morte j'ai pensé que c'était ça le grand malheur, et puis il y a eu cette histoire… lorsqu'il m'a rendu invisible, et qu'il a essayé de m'étrangler… j'ai vu une feuille brune sur le sol et je me suis dit. Non, ce grand malheur ça ne peut pas être ça, parce que les deux autres feuilles, elle ne se sont pas réalisées… ensuite tu m'as sauvé…

Neji : c'était lesquels les autres?

Tenten : La jaune…

Neji : Le bonheur?

Tenten : Oui… comme celui que tu m'apportes à chaque fois que je pense à toi.

Neji : Et?

Tenten : L'autre feuille?

Neji : Oui, c'est laquelle?

Tenten sourit et leva sa main, elle tenait une magnifique feuille écarlate.

Tenten : La rouge…

Neji sourit, la jeune femme s'approcha et il en profita pour l'embrasser.

Neji : Suis moi…

L'Hyûga l'entraîna à travers les rues désertes. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un temple.

Tenten : Neji?

Neji : Aller viens.

Ils entrèrent, Neji la guida au travers les monuments funèbres et s'arrêta devant un bien précis.

Tenten : Hyûga Hizashi? C'est ton père?

Neji : Oui.

Neji s'agenouilla. Tenten l'imita et se plaça à côté de lui.

Neji : Quand j'étais gamin, mon père me disait que le jour où j'accepterais de laisser parler mes sentiments, grâce à mon Byakugan je verrais une lueur entourant la personne que mon cœur choisirait. Celle avec qui je voudrais passé ma vie. Lorsqu'il m'en a parlé j'étais tout gosse et je me souviens lui avoir promis de lui présenter la personne qui serait à l'intérieur de la lumière.

Tenten le regarda surprit se rappela les paroles qu'il avait prononcer quelques jours plus tôt.

_« Toi tu es… Lumineuse »_

Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

Tenten : Et cette personne c'est…

Neji : C'est toi Tenten…

La jeune femme sourit ravie. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et s'accrocha à son bras.

Tenten : Je ne possède pas de Byakugan, mais je suis certaine que si j'en possédait un… alors je verrais ce halo lumineux autour de toi depuis six ans…

Neji la regarda étonné et sourit, il alluma un bâton d'encens et ils prièrent. Neji ouvrit les yeux, Tenten priait toujours, il leva les yeux vers le ciel.

Neji : _Tu as vu Papa… Je l'ai trouvé finalement…_

Alors voilà j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver une idée, mais j'ai réussit et voilà le résultat sa vous à plus? Moi j'aime bien la fin

On s'entends que le truc du halo vu avec le byakugan c'est inventer de toute pièce, on s'entend aussi que le halo qui entour l'âme soeur pour ceux qui suive les chevaliers d'emeraudes vont trouver une petite ressemblance lol j'aime beaucoup cette idée alors je l'ai exploiter à ma façon

Je vous laisse la dessus on dirait qu'il ne reste que Wakusei no Monogatari à terminer je vais finir par me decevoir toute seule. J'en commencerais peut-être une autre mais j'irais moins vite je veux terminer les histoires que j'ai commencer même si celle là je ne peux pas les publier sur fanfictions car elle n'on aucune base nul part.

Aller

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


End file.
